


Tempest

by artificialdaydream



Series: querencia [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cliche, College Dramas, Dorms AU, Drunk Rukia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Ichigo being such an idiot, Ichiruki, Impulsive Jerk Ichigo, Living Together, No Bashing, Obssessive Senna, Orihime One-sided Love, Plain Jane Rukia, Popular Ichigo / Plain Rukia, Roommates, Stupid Fangirls, University AU, college students, omg they were roommates, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: Getting tired of thin paper walls and holes, Kuchiki Rukia decided to move to a much better living place in dormitory. Only one problem: she had to settle down with the jerk Kurosaki Ichigo who's supposedly a hotshot from the medical building.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Arisawa Tatsuki, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki
Series: querencia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822114
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to show my gratitude to a guest comment in ffnet who motivated me to finally post this story in ao3.  Please do tell me if it is you, I am motivated to continue the story thanks to your review.  I will be updating a new chapter every two days until the story catches up with my latest update.
> 
> Secondly, this is my second submission in ao3 and my first Ichiruki multi-chapter story. It will consist of dreadful mistakes, whether spellings or grammar. I don't have the motivation to re-edit so I decided to just upload all the drafted writings as I do in my ffnet account. I just wanted to let you guys know this isn't my maximum capability on writing, so please don't bash or critic me based on that.
> 
> Thirdly, I don't accept criticisms for this story in general. I made this to relieve stress and create a world full of Ichiruki for readers who love the couple as I do. If you do not like this story, please just skip it. Other thoughts and encouragement are very appreciated, though. It really does help to support me in continuing this story.
> 
> Don't forget to also check out my last notes.

It was a hot, agonizing, sunny Sunday for anyone who found themselves outside with sun striking them with the summer temperature.

Rukia was wiping beads of sweats trailing over her face, finding herself impatient to finally get some rest in a shelter one would call dormitory. She had imagined herself getting comfortable before getting settled down, letting her suitcase somewhere be as she gets some naps to repay herself from the obvious sleep she lacked.

But here she was, gaping in disbelief as she gripped her suitcase tightly on one hand, another slapping the counter in bewilderment as she looked at the woman in front of her who’s giving an apologetic look.

Rukia took a second to see her name tag. A capitalized MATSUMOTO RANGIKU was titled with a portrait of long, orange hair with the exact same face as the girl who was assisting her right in the moment. Okay, so she’s a real staff and all of these are not just fluke.

“What do you mean there are no more rooms available? I’ve called the dormitory two months ago and they’ve said they got it covered!” She asked, trying to let the news sink in.

She had nowhere else to go, considering she has sold her last residence in such cheap price because she was so determined to get herself a new, better room facility here in dormitory with much more reasonable price. She couldn’t afford to rent, let alone buy another vacant room anywhere else.

“Oh my, have you not received the e-mail I’ve sent you?” The counterwoman questioned, “I’ve explained the whole situation there.”

Rukia raised an eyebrow, “What e-mail? I haven’t seen any.”

“Well,” Rangiku replied, smiling sweetly, “that is a shame, but you don’t have to worry. The school has decided to give you a special offer, seeing as this is our mistake for incorrectly calculating the quantity of vacant rooms.”

“So the university will take responsibility for it?” A surge of relief flooded inside Rukia, although she was still very concerned. _Will the dormitory give another place for me as affordable as here? In walking distance towards the University?_ She frowned. Although so, Rukia would still need to travel there. It has been a long journey from her apartment to here, considering the traffics and how hot the temperature was outdoor; she wasn’t very appealed with the idea of going outside again.

Rangiku gave a light smile, “Of course! It is fully our responsibility. However, it was up to you to decide whether it is agreeable or not.” She clears her throat, “With our current conditions, there are no more vacant rooms available. Or to be exact, no more vacant rooms left in the _female dormitory_.” She explains, “Hence, the dormitory decided we can make some more… Special adjustments for you, Kuchiki-san, to get a vacant room inside the male dormitory.”

Rukia’s eyes widened in realization, “You mean…”

“Yes, you will be sharing a room with a man.”

Rukia bit her nails in consideration. Bearing in mind the situation, she didn’t have much choice. It was either living with a guy or living in a street. With her narrowing some of her part time a month ago to focus on her studies and scholarships, she didn’t have much to move in a better place in such short notice. Also considering the cheap price of the dormitory along with the short distance that doesn’t need any transportations, she concludes it wasn’t any big of deal at the end. There’s not much difference between living with a woman or man in terms of conditions anyway.

Rukia sighs, “I guess I don’t have any choice. I agree with the change of room.”

“Excellent!” Rangiku beams, “Let’s just get you to sign these papers and I’ll give you the keys right after.”

* * *

“Room 302, room 302…” Rukia was chanting the numbers as if it was some sort of mantra. _If I get inside the wrong guy’s room, it’ll get very awkward and weird after all…_

After looking around the halls, she finally found her room. Rukia inhaled deeply, preparing her courtesy before inserting the key and pushing the doorknob. She opened in half through the whole door, peeking her head inside first to see if the other person was inside.

She was greeted with silence and a dark room. Rukia turned on the lights to check the place and surely, her roommate was nowhere to be seen. There were no shoes nearby, so Rukia concludes that the person must be outside at the moment.

For a very cheap price, the dorm was spacious and very well-equipped. The living room was supplied with a couch, an air conditioner, and a television. Along the left corner was the kitchen and the right corner was the bathroom, with two closed doors across the living room.

 _The two closed doors must be the bedrooms,_ Rukia muses. She almost jumped in joy at the facility the dorm has given them. At least she gets some privacy for her sleep.

Then the realization struck her. She had no idea which one was her bedroom. She looked around the tables to see if there were any signs, but her roommate must’ve forgotten to give her a memo. Rangiku has warned her that she has the same key as her roommate, so shall she forgot hers, she could borrow her roommate’s. _Would that also apply on the bedroom keys?_

It would be very impolite if she settled down in the wrong bedroom, so she decided she should just take a bath first, considering she was rather sweaty from the hot weather outside. She wouldn’t like being smelly while greeting her flatmate for the first time.

Opening her suitcase, she only brought the necessity she needed before storming off for a good shower. Her fatigue was healed in an instant when rinsing, and Rukia felt all her bad moods and exhaustions disappear along with the filth and sweats. When finishing her shower, one thing occurred to her that she has just remembered.

_Out of habit, I forgot to bring my clothes inside the bathroom._

Rukia sighed, warning herself that this should be the last time she does that. Knowing she shares the place with a guy, walking around in a towel would be very disturbing. She quickly wrapped a towel around her petite body and settled to get dressed in the living room before her flatmate decided to walk in.

Before she reaches her suitcase though, she felt herself growing thirsty. _It must be out of dehydration after sweating so much when traveling here._ She hoped her roommate wouldn’t mind her drinking one of his drinks, should he have one inside the fridge.

Checking the fridge, Rukia found few cans of beers, a carton of milk, and few bottles of waters. She decided to take one bottle of mineral water and went back towards the living room. The raven haired sat on the couch and hastily opened the bottle, chucking a big gulp each time and finally satisfied when more than halves of if were empty. Feeling her thirst fading, she rested her back on the couch, feeling herself drifting away from consciousness.

* * *

The first thing she sensed was a distinct smell of food.

It was what awoken her from slumber, eyelids opened unwittingly, sitting down from her laying position.

_Wait, lying?_

She looked around and realized she has blanket draped over her body. Last thing she remembered, she was still sitting and waiting for her roommate to tell her which one was her room. So she took a bath, drank water out of thirst, change her clothes…

She gasped, checking underneath her blanket. Oh God, she forgot to put some clothes on…

“Good, you’re finally awake.”

She looked towards the source of voice, seeing a flash of orange caught her pupils. Panic flooded her mind as she comprehended her flatmate must’ve covered her up out of politeness, this is simply not the first impression she was planning to give. She looked towards the man who talked to her, forgetting to answer as she saw his facial features.

And boy was he handsome.

She had to admit, her roommate was unknowingly, somehow, by blessing of God, was physically attractive. He was taller than her, obviously, with his hair spiked up messily. She blinked a few times to recognize the figure in front of her.

“Are you going to just stand there all day and checking me out?”

Rukia gaped at the unswerving manner the orange haired man was giving her, but decided to regain her composure. At least she needed to mend her inconsiderate act of falling asleep with only a towel draped over her body. She clears her throat, “Sorry, I wasn’t checking you out- Or rather, I’m kind of surprised. I fell asleep by accident and-”

“Just drop the explanation, as long as you don’t get in my way and won’t repeat _this_ again, I don’t really care.” He emphasized the word while looking at her, snorting at him before busying himself again to prepare his meal. “And I’m serious, I don’t know what you’re planning but don’t think I’ll be as polite as giving you a blanket to warm you up like today.”

Rukia widened her eyes in surprise before the sentence drawled into her. Her expression turned into a scowl, “Do you mean, I planned to fell asleep with only a towel to greet my new dorm roommate for the whole semester?!” She asked to clarify, each word coated with incredulity of the accusation the man was giving her. The nerve of this person!

“Clearly, you weren’t planning to fall asleep. But why would you sit on the sofa wearing only a-” His words were cut off with a smack on his head. “Ow! What the hell, you violent midget?!”

“I am _not_ a seductress.” Rukia snapped, “And do not call me a midget, you are simply a giant!”

“Everybody must be a giant from your point of view.” The man retorted, “Must be hard to reach the top shelves with your own two feet, isn’t it?” He said with a mock pity, and Rukia only glowered more at the indictment.

“To be fair, I simply forgot to bring my clothes inside the bathroom and when I was about to change clothes, I completely forgot and fell asleep out of exhaustion.” She clarified, trying hard not to drop the venom and be civil.

He snorted, “Sure you were, and that’s also why you got a bottle of _my_ drink on the table half empty. You were in the middle of taking out your clothes.”

“That was-”

The orange haired man raised his arms in surrender, “You know what, I don’t care. Let’s just overlook it this one time and get inside both of our rooms because I’m hungry and tired.”

“Well for your information, I’ve been trying to get inside my room and get settled in, but someone is being an asshole and forgot to tell which one is my share of the domicile.”

“Your room is the left one. And it’s Kurosaki Ichigo, not asshole.” He said as he stormed off to his own room after, bringing his meal along with him.

He was such an ass.

* * *

Rukia fidgeted nervously, and let me tell you that _Kuchiki Rukia did not fidget_. She took a deep breath to regain her self-control, calming down her nerves before finally knocking the door in front of her.

 _Calm down Rukia, at least you have to work this one out._ She told herself over and over again before the sounds of footsteps were growing closer and the door was finally opened, showing an orange haired man with furrowed eyebrows, looking at her while glaring. “What now?”

After a whole evening and night reflecting on it, Rukia decided that both she and the so-called Kurosaki Ichigo needed a time out. They will live together for the whole semester so the least they can do is being civil to each other. And since Rukia has concluded that the man as an egoistic, boorish, prideful creature, she decided to just take the first step before it all goes down to drain.

“Look,” She began, “I know both of our first impressions are bad, but we need to sort out our share payment of the rent, and for my biggest concern- the time usage of the bathroom.”

“Fair enough,” Ichigo says, “You can use the public bath and I get to use the dorm’s bathroom.”

“I’m being serious here.”

“So am I.”

Rukia gaped at him, the man was crazy.

She sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose, “Okay, I know we’re not off that good at the start, but can you at least play along with this one? I have class in twenty minutes so I don’t have much time for our spat encounter right now.”

Ichigo shrugged, “I gave you my part of idea, you’re the one that didn’t listen.” He mutters, loud enough for Rukia to hear. “What do you want to do, then?”

She decided to ignore the first part and answers the latter, “Just- give me your class schedule and I’ll give the time usage. If you’re not satisfied with the hour, we can discuss it after I finish my class for the day.”

“No way in hell I’m giving you my schedule.”

Rukia arched an eyebrow, “And why not?”

“Look here, midget.” She flinches at the comment, “There is this one little thing I’d love to call discretion. Sometimes we don’t give many information to people we don’t trust. You might sell it to the girls for all I know.”

“Excuse you, _Kurosaki_.” Rukia spat at his name, “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you and being civil, but the least you can do is make this living-together shit works out and right now, it’s not progressing at all because you are being some narcissist brat that acts like such a hotshot.” She fumes up, getting irritated for each second. She tried being very patient and polite, yet here he is spitting at every of her good intentions and throwing it back at her ten times worse.

“This _living-together shit_ you’d like to call, is never going to work.” Ichigo justifies, “And I’ve tried to complain to Rangiku to just give me a boy roommate and trade you to someone else, but she just wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh, so you’re just going to throw it all out on me?” Rukia counters, “It’s not my fault you don’t like a girl to be inside your private, exclusive room. Nor that Rangiku insisted me to be here in the first place.” She says before sighing, “You know what? Whatever. I won’t disturb you anymore after this, so let’s just talk like actual human being and we’ll stop talking.”

Ichigo folded his arms, “Fine. I’m tolerating you so let’s talk this out once and for all.”

Rukia glanced at the clock, widened her eyes at recognition she was late for her class. “Are you free at twelve?”

“I’m free.”

“Good, we’ll talk in the cafeteria at that break time then.” Rukia decided, “I’m late for class, so let’s talk this out later.”

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, “Fine.”

* * *

“So what’s this I heard around the university? Everyone’s been talking about you and Kurosaki Ichigo having lunch together at the cafeteria yesterday!”

Rukia snapped out of her daze when she felt a smack on her shoulder, turning her head to see the person who’s done that. She blinked, “Momo? I thought you said you were sick for the day.” She half-whispered, not wanting to disturb the professor in front of the class.

“I was, and then I saw the forum and someone took a photo of one of my friends, hanging around with the most popular heartthrob in the entire university!” Momo wailed, “Oh, c’mon Rukia. How come you didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends!”

“W-Wait a second, I don’t get what you mean at all.”

Momo rolls her eyes, “Are you still playing dumb?” She showed her phone screen, revealing the photo of Rukia along with Ichigo having lunch while talking together in the cafeteria. “You have to explain how you get Kurosaki Ichigo to talk to you. All the girls here must’ve tried at least once to get his attention and still failed to get any recognition!”

“Wait, what? Seriously? That jerk is wanted by girls?”

“Jerk? How dare you accuse him like that! Kurosaki Ichigo is the top medical student here and has a very good manner towards anyone. Loved by the lecturers, outgoing with the guys, jocks targeting him to be in their clubs since he has extraordinary sports skills. Any girls would kill for a guy like that!”

Rukia stifled a laugh, “A very good manner? You must be insane. These past three days I’ve been living with him-”

“Whoa, hold on. _Living with him_?” Momo asked in disbelief, “Details! I need details right now!” She shouted as she stood up from her seat.

The professor cleared his throat, snapping her back from her high. Momo gave a sheepish smile before going back to her sitting position, muttering an apology as she did so.

While Rukia ignored the complaints of her friend, few things clicked inside her head. _So that’s why he’s being such a narcissist and won’t give any information about himself._

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was beyond pissed.

For the whole day, the girls were getting _far_ more aggressive. Some asked what his relationship with Kuchiki Rukia was, some asked how did Rukia manage to get his attention, and some even asked if they _slept together._

His face scrunched in disgust, their imaginations were way too tremendous.

“So what’s up with the whole building talking about you and this Kuchiki chick?”

“Not you too, Tatsuki.” Ichigo grumbles, “I’ve heard her name too many times, more than enough for today.”

Tatsuki scoffed, “Oh don’t be such a dramatic. I’m just curious, really. You’ve never agreed on a lunch date with any girl.”

Ichigo sighs, “I wasn’t on a date, it was merely to sort out our rent payment.”

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, “I thought you’re living in the dormitory?”

“I am. Rangiku said there were no more rooms available for the girl and the dormitory decided to take responsibility for accepting her by mistake.”

“And she decided to dump the girl to you?” Tatsuki said, piquing her interest at the story. “Man, Rangiku’s matchmaking is totally off the charts at this one.”

“Tell me about it.” Ichigo groaned, “And now I have people circling me about it, I’m going crazy.”

“Oh, c’mon. Its Rangiku here we’re talking about. Although she might get too far sometimes, she’s never become too senseless at her pranks. This Kuchiki person should be a decent person at least.”

 _Yeah, greeting me with sleeping while wearing a towel is one of it._ Ichigo thought to himself, deciding not to say it out loud.

After his many attempts trying to be civil with girls have turned into a downhill, Ichigo decided not to let his guard down with fangirls. He merely lent his jacket to a girl when it was pouring outside, then the next day the girl was claiming to be sleeping with him and show his jacket to falsely scandalize him. Many girls used the same trick for the whole week and that was only one of the many examples.

“So anyway, what’s the description of the girl anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of her before.”

“She’s short, definitely,” Ichigo answers, dropping the malice since he had the chance to take. “Short, black hair. Her eyes were violets.”

“Um… By that, do you mean the one that’s being cornered by Grimjow right now on that bench?”

Ichigo turned his head towards the way Tatsuki pointed at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do comment some thoughts to support and tell me if you are also from FFN :)

After few attempts of escaping, finally life has given Rukia the chance to run away. It was such a fortune that Momo didn’t have art class, because Rukia can finally get away from her friend who demanded _way_ too many details about the casual life of Kurosaki Ichigo that even Rukia would feel uncomfortable to provide the answer to.

After an exhausting day, Rukia decided to rest by herself alone around the university’s park. Talking with Momo drained almost all of her energy. Sighing wearily, she opened her book and decided to study a bit while getting some fresh air.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Turning her head upwards, her eyes were met with a guy who has light blue hair and light blue pair of eyes with thin green lines that shows mischievousness. He was smirking, towering the much smaller woman as if shading her from the rays.

“Do I know you?” Rukia asked, incredulous written all over her face as she recalled the facial feature of the man. Surely, she didn’t owe him any money.

“You don’t, but I know you.”

This man was getting ridiculous, Rukia concludes.

“Alright…” She trailed off, eyes darting towards him as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. “And how do you know me?”

The man smirks, leaning closer to the raven haired, “I heard you’re Ichigo’s woman.”

_What the…_

Rukia laughs, “I don’t know where you got this preposterous impression from, but you definitely have mistaken me with some other person.”

“I don’t know,” Grimmjow muses, “There aren’t many Kuchiki Rukia that ate lunch and is acquaintances with infamous Kurosaki Ichigo now, isn’t it?”

Rukia scoffs, “So eating lunch together means that we are fucking each other now? I wonder about the present language these days…” She mumbled the last sentence, disgusts painted her countenance. “And what’s it for you if I do have something going on with Kurosaki anyway, you’re his confidential lover or something?”

The man doesn’t seem pleased with the allegation, “That smart mouth of yours, darling,” he hisses, “is going to ruin you someday. So you better watch it.”

Rukia scanned his reaction. From the looks of it, he wasn’t here for friendly introduction. She tried to find a small opening to slip out of the cornered bench and escape, but Grimmjow quickly registered what she had in mind.

“Oh no,” Grimmjow quickly gripped her arm, “I wouldn’t try if I were you.” He warns, smiling wickedly.

Rukia snorted, tempted to dare the man. Seeing his big ego, the only way out was with violence, a method which she didn’t mind to use anyway. As she was about to act with her plan, Grimmjow’s hand was halted by another hand, pulling the grip away with much force. She arched an eyebrow in confusion along with the other party.

“Drop it, Grimmjow. She has nothing to do with it.”

Flashes of oranges filled her eyesight as a bigger figure guarded her front. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her arm was pulled strongly by a man, trying to pull her closer towards his side.

“Kurosaki.” Rukia frowns, pondering the idea he might want to save her as the least possibility. “What are you doing here?”

“Yo, Ichigo.” Grimmjow greeted him casually, “Finally here to save your girl?”

Ichigo scrunches his face at the assumption, “That’s the reason you’re cornering her? Then she’s not the one you’re searching for.” Ichigo clarifies, “And drop the act already, you’re attracting attentions.”

And it was true. Rukia just realized when she was looking towards them, lots of people whispering and trying to follow the situation. She was too distracted that she didn’t ponder the possibility.

 _If I recognized this sooner, I would’ve gotten out far easier before…_ Inwardly, Rukia chastised herself so that she should be more aware of her surroundings- not that she will admit her blunder out loud though.

Grimmjow growled at the remark, knowing fully well the other part get more advantages this time. “This isn’t over yet, Kuchiki.” Grimmjow warned, before turning his body around and walked the other way.

“… Well, that was easy to do.” Rukia blinked at the unexpected turn of event.

Ichigo scoffs, “What? Do you expect me and him to get into full fight mode or something?”

“Well, considering you turn into a compulsive jerk on most times, yeah, that would be more expected.”

Ichigo was about to retort when a voice cut his action off abruptly, “Well, well, isn’t this the girl everyone is talking about for a whole day!”

Rukia blinked as she felt her hands being pulled by a woman who’s giving the raven haired a friendly grin, “You’re Kuchiki Rukia, right? Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too…” Rukia said tentatively. Discreetly, she narrowed her eyes towards a certain orange haired, giving a look that’s inquiring for more explanation about the sudden barge. Last thing Rukia wants is the man thinking she was doing anything that’s invading his issues anymore.

Upon understanding her face, Ichigo sighs. “Just call her Tatsuki, she’s a childhood friend of mine and she knows about our condition.” Rukia nodded in understanding.

After few conversations, Rukia decided that Ichigo’s friend wasn’t an ass like he was. Tatsuki was polite and friendly, not being too intrusive but has a good sense of humour. And before Rukia could clear up the misunderstanding between her relationships with Ichigo, Tatsuki abruptly laughed it off.

_“Oh no, you don’t need to explain anything to me. Ichigo and I are not like that.” Tatsuki grins, “He’s more like a little brother to me. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”_

* * *

For the past two weeks, Rukia and Ichigo consistently try to keep each other out of their visions. It was hardly difficult considering their class schedules are out of sync and even if both of them are in the dorm, either Ichigo or Rukia is inside their own room studying when another is in the living room or the kitchen.

But then in one certain midnight, it was raining hard. The rumbling sound of thunders could be heard frequently, putting Ichigo into a bad mood. He had never been fond with the rain. When Ichigo was nearly finishing his assignment, the lights went out and everything turns pitches black.

The orange haired scowls, “A power outrage, at this hour?” He muttered under his breath.

He planned to just wait and play with his phone until it was settled, but then he felt his throat going dry. Too many hours concentrating on his studies lead him to forget about his dehydration, so he decided to go to the kitchen.

With his phone’s flashlights, he scanned towards his surroundings and walked outside leisurely. He successfully reached the fridge upon arriving to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, the cool air could still be felt and Ichigo wasted no time on taking one of his water bottles. He opened the cap and quickly chucked down the drink, relieving his throat from thirst.

As he was about to went back to the bedroom, the lights turned on again. Ichigo was about to head back to his room when he could see a certain raven haired curled into a ball under the dining table, both her hands covering her ears as her back facing Ichigo’s current position.

“Oi, midget.” Ichigo said, his eyebrows furrowing.

The said midget jumped upon being called, turning herself around and looking up towards the man, glaring as she recognized her roommate. “Kurosaki.” She growls, “I am _not_ a midget.” Rukia countered as she glared at the man.

“Yeah, yeah. Never mind that, what are you doing there?”

Rukia stood still at the question, “Nothing in particular.” She answers, “It’s just… Comfortably homey here.”

“Under the dining table?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo gave a look to her, clearly not buying her reason.

He was about to counter her back with another insult when suddenly another storms can be heard, causing the petite woman jolted in surprise, both hands reflexively covering her ears as she trembled, anticipating few more rumbling strikes.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her reaction, and Rukia avoided any eye contact with the man.

Upon knowing her cover was being blown and worse, _Kurosaki Ichigo_ was the one that sees through her weakness, Rukia was in a pinch. She didn’t even know what to do in her current situation except feigning ignorance and hoping the man wouldn’t taunt her with this.

But oh, who is she to hope. It’s Kurosaki _freaking_ Ichigo we’re talking about here. Of course, he would smirk upon seeing her reaction to the thunderstorms.

“So,” He began, “you’re scared of the thunders?” Rukia flinches at the amusement and the evil glint coating his words.

Rukia laughs, “I-I don’t know what are you talking about.” Great, she just _had_ to stutter.

“You totally know what I am talking about.” Ichigo smirks.

Rukia scoffs at the man’s ego, “Fine, you already know. So what you’re going to do, shout it to the world to know?”

“Oh no, I still know pity.” Ichigo quickly denies, “I’m just asking you for one bit favour.”

Rukia raised an eyebrow over that.

* * *

“Kurosaki-kun, would you look at that! The fish looked so cute!”

Ichigo scratches his head at the exclamation, “Yeah, Inoue. The fish looks…” He trailed off, “Appealing.”

Inoue pouts, “Jeez, you’re thinking of eating it, don’t you.” She stated, eyes darting towards the man suspiciously.

“Not really.” Ichigo replied nonchalantly before looking towards his wristwatch, eyes scanning towards the crowd anticipating a disruption to come.

_ Flashbacks _

_Rukia gapes, “You want me to_ what _?!”_

_“I want you to interrupt my date with Inoue.”_

_“And… Why should I do that?!” Rukia eyes the man in disbelief, “Why would you go on a date if you expect me to ruin it anyway?”_

_“It’s not like I agreed with it! Tatsuki kinda pulled some strings to set me up with her.” Ichigo reasoned, raising his hands in surrender. “Apparently Inoue had liked me since high school.”_

_Rukia snorts, “Can’t you just reject her like normal person does?”_

_“Hey, you’re not in the position to criticize me.” Ichigo warns, “It’s either crashing my date or broadcasting your fear of thunderstorms.”_

_Ugh, he knows she doesn’t have a say in this._

_ End of Flashbacks _

Ichigo scowls as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, typing few texts before putting it back again.

_Oi midget, what’s taking you so long?!_

Besides him was Inoue Orihime, talking about her day out with Tatsuki few days ago as Ichigo only gave curt responses and pretend to be listening. Inwardly, he was cursing the name of a certain petite raven haired girl.

“Oh my, is that really you, Kurosaki-kun? What a coincidence it is!”

Both Ichigo and Orihime stopped at their tracks upon hearing a female voice. Ichigo smirks, mouthing “You’re late” towards the woman and he was sure she would’ve scoffed back if she didn’t have to put up with her act.

“Ichigo, do you know her?” Inoue asked, finger tentatively pointing towards Rukia as Ichigo nodded in response.

“Uh, yeah, she’s my friend.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Kuchiki Rukia!” Rukia greeted with a sugary sweet voice as she offered her hand, causing Ichigo flinches slightly at the exaggerated act. She usually doesn’t talk this high pitched.

“Oh, nice to meet you too, Kuchiki-san. I’m Inoue Orihime.” Orihime said, accepting Rukia’s hand in full courtesy. “It’s always nice to meet more of Kurosaki-kun’s friends!”

Rukia gave a painted smile as she opened her mouth to asks, “Where are you two heading right now?”

“We’re actually planning to go to the whale section.” Ichigo answered, “And you?”

“Oh my, what a coincidence! I am going there as well!”

“Really? You should totally join us, Kuchiki-san!” Orihime offers, “The more the merrier, right?”

“Well if you both wouldn’t mind, I’d love to take up on that offer, Inoue-san!” Rukia answered with a fake cheery voice.

“That’s great!”

As the three of them walked along together, Orihime decided to chat with Rukia and get to know her better. “So how did you and Ichigo meet?”

Ichigo looked absolutely shocked, shaking his head towards the petite woman as if giving a signal.

_She doesn’t know._

“We met just a few weeks ago.” Rukia replies, still smiling. “I’m from Karakura University too.”

“Oh really?” Orihime looked surprised, “I wonder why I never know about you then.”

“What major are you in, Inoue-san?”

Orihime smiles sheepishly, “Me? I’m in Medical, just like Kurosaki-kun.”

Rukia reminisced what Ichigo told her few days back.

_“Apparently, Inoue had liked me since high school.”_

That ignorant bastard. The clues were everywhere. And the way Orihime looked towards the man was so palpable, even Rukia could see it as clear as day. The woman looked at him as if he’s the hero of humanity. Now Rukia felt even worse for ruining their date. The day must’ve meant so much to the girl.

“Kuchiki-san?”

Rukia came back from her thoughts, “Oh, I’m sorry, what was it again?”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Orihime laughs, “I was just asking if you’re free for the whole day.”

Of course Inoue would wonder about that. Although the girl was beautiful, she took her time to pretty herself up even more today. She wore light makeup and heels, clearly looking forward for this date so much.

“Actually, I’m free this whole day.” Rukia smiles, “I was planning to meet up with my friend today, but the person cancelled on the last minute.”

“I see.” If Orihime was disappointed, she didn’t show it on her face or from her tone.

* * *

“I can curse you for that.”

Ichigo blinked before gulping down his potato chips, looking towards the woman in front of him as if to tell her to continue, which she did. “When you said you had absolutely no interest in going out with the chick, I thought she was a bitchy blonde bimbo who does nothing but bats eyelashes on you. Not a smart, considerate girl that probably spent half of her life just to get attention from you.”

“You never asked,” Ichigo shrugs, “so I didn’t mind much of it.”

“As a person and fellow woman, I feel like shit now for ruining the date.”

“You could’ve ditched me,” Ichigo counters, “but you didn’t.”

 _He was right_ , Rukia thought. She could’ve excused herself to the restroom and left, parting a message to the orange haired man saying she couldn’t continue with the plan, but she didn’t. All because Kurosaki Ichigo knew she had fear of thunderstorms and she was in no position to bargain, which the man himself knows.

“You’re an asshole.” Rukia spat out, giving a dirty glower before reaching out for the remote on the coffee table and changing the channel.

Ichigo raises his hands, “Look, you don’t see it in my point of view, so you don’t get it.” Ichigo says, “And yes, I’m a person who gives no shits to girls even after they say they like me.”

“Sounds like an asshole to me.” Rukia responded, and before Ichigo could open his mouth to speak, she added. “Look, you don’t see it in my point of view either, so you don’t get it.”

Ichigo growls, “Fair trade,” he replies, “but just remember that _this asshole_ was the person who saved you when you got cornered by Grimmjow, sweetheart _._ ”

“For your information, that man wouldn’t had even known me if I weren’t assumed as _your_ lover.” Rukia opposed.

“You-”

_Ring! Ring!_

The sound of a cell phone ringing halted Ichigo’s counterattack, but didn’t stop his glare. Rukia decided to just ignore the man’s glower and answered the dial. “Hello, Renji?”

Ichigo’s glare vanished upon hearing the name.

Renji?

_“Oh, Rukia, what’s up? I heard you’ve moved from your flat already? That place was hell.”_

Rukia nods to nobody apparently, “Yeah, I’m moving inside the dormitory now. The place’s better.”

_“That’s good, it’s about damned time.”_

“Never mind that Renji, why did you call?” Rukia brought back the topic, which earned a chuckle from the other side of the dial.

_“Uh, yeah, about that. Remember when I tell you about my recent girlfriend?”_

“The one that you met in a bar? Yeah, I remember.” Rukia answers, “Why?”

_“So about that, I want to introduce you to her, if you don’t mind.” Renji explains, “I’m going with her to that bar again this weekend. She’s bringing her friends along, so she told me to bring some of mine along as well. You can bring Momo too with you, how does that sound?”_

“This weekend? Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll call Momo too just in case.” _Though she’s free most of the time._ Rukia silently added by herself.

_“Great! I’ll text you the tine. See you this weekend!”_

“See you too.”

As Rukia hang up the phone, Ichigo eyed the woman warily. Rukia was about to ignore his moronic stare and went inside her room to avoid any more conversations, just like how they were these past weeks, before Ichigo called her. “Oi, Midget.”

“Can you stop calling me that?!” Rukia hissed, although she stopped her steps and turned to him anyway.

“I can, but I won’t.” Ichigo smirks, “Is that guy named Renji your friend?”

“No, he’s a stranger who apparently knows my identity and my life.” Rukia answered in monotone, face flat as she shrugs at his question.

Ichigo scoffs, “Touché.”

“Whatever.” Rukia mumbled, before turning her heels again towards her bedroom. “Is that all you’re asking? If yes, then I’m going ahead.”

Ichigo didn’t call her name again this time even after she closed the door behind her.

* * *

“I think he’s interested in you.”

Rukia rolls her eyes at the assumption, “Remember, Momo. This is real life, no more rambling about your imaginations.”

As Rukia was about to have a quality time for herself, Momo just had to text her asking to meet up, saying stuffs like how she needs more details and Rukia’s updates about her experiences talking with Kurosaki Ichigo.

“I’m serious!” Momo defends herself, “I mean, why else would he ask you to ruin his date out of all the friends he had? And the way he asked about Renji because a guy was calling you? The clues were everywhere.”

“If you were listening, Momo.” Rukia complemented, “The whole fiasco of me ruining his date for him was because he _threatened_ me. He knows I had no choice but oblige.”

“Yeah, but about the Renji part?”

“Well maybe the strawberry knows Renji or something? Anyway, Ichigo liking me in romantically way is the least possible thing you can ever expect.”

Momo huffs, folding her arms, “That stubbornness of you caused Renji’s unrequited love for five years, just saying.”

“Renji’s case was different from this, okay! Ichigo and I hate each other’s guts.” Rukia justified, “Besides, he’s moved on already. We’re even meeting with his new girlfriend this weekend.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re not talking about that anymore.” Momo pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some prompts and thoughts via [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia woke up with cold sweats trickling her skins, the sensation of fully conscious jolted her head from the bed. In a sitting position, she took deep inhales and exhales, entirely calming herself from the displeasure of having a nightmare she wished she never had.

Upon completely awake, she was now reluctant to go back to sleep. It wasn’t entirely of the dread from repeating the same dream over again, instead the realization that it was merely half an hour earlier before her alarm will go off. It was too much of a time deficiency to go back to doze. Cursing the luck she had, she grumpily releases herself from the magnetic pull of her bed.

_Are you up yet?_

After sending the brief text to Momo, Rukia decided it was time for her to enjoy the morning shower. She chose the quickest and easiest outfit to wear, storming her way outside her room and towards the bathroom. What she did not expect was the appearance of a certain orange haired freak that undeniably worsen her morning while shirtless and drying his hair, walking outside the bathroom towards the living room. His flattened, disinterested expression as he scrolls his phone while stepping towards the raven haired without noticing Rukia’s presence halted her steps.

When they were few centimeters apart, Ichigo noticed the familiar small feet blocking his pathway, causing him to look up from his screen and met with pair of violet orbs staring intently at him.

“Did you forget the house rules, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo rolls his eyes, “It’s not like I’m walking naked around the dorm, Midget. I’m wearing pants.”

“Still not justifying your reasons to walk around shirtless,” she countered, “what if Momo comes and you’re the one to open the door? I’m sure we both don’t want any of my friends to misunderstand our boundaries even more.”

“If any of your friends come, I _will_ wear a shirt.” Ichigo sat on the sofa, nonchalantly opening one of the water bottles and decided not to associate with her nagging anymore. “And you told me yesterday that Momo is coming on ten, it’s barely eight right now.”

Rukia gave up trying to convince the man. While muttering some cursing words under her breath that sounds awfully familiar to _hypocritical bastard,_ she stormed away from his sight and went inside the bathroom. At least she deserves a good shower to appease what’s left of her pleasant morning.

Yesterday, Momo had convinced Rukia to lighten up and go out for a change of pace. The bun haired said she was invited to go out for a whole day by some popular girls from other majors, and she was intent on getting Rukia to go along with her.

_“I’m accompanying you to the bar with Renji at night, so it’s only fair you’re accompanying me to go on girls’ day out in the afternoon!”_

Rukia, of course being the wary person she was, had refused countless times at the offer Momo would call beneficial. But her best friend was uncharacteristically stubborn this time, whatever her reasons were, wailing and begging for Rukia to join her _just this once_. Sometimes, Rukia felt Momo was lucky she was her best friend.

Sighing at the warm sensation of waters completely washing her body and inner turmoil, Rukia felt herself relax a little after the tiring morning. Sighing to herself, she knew she couldn’t stay for too long. Without further dawdling, she dried herself with a towel and went outside the bathroom after wearing the clothes she picked ahead of time.

As much as she dislikes it, she decided to sit on the couch beside the unwanted company of infamous Kurosaki Ichigo because her favorite show, Chappy the Rabbit is airing on TV in five minutes.

“Give me the remote, Kurosaki.” Rukia offers her hand, “My show is about to start its opening song.”

Ichigo scrunches his face in displeasure, “I am not watching that ridiculous cartoon with you.”

“How dare you call Chappy ridiculous! Hand me the remote this instant!” She crossed her arms in disagreement, fists balled as she glared up at him in anger.

“No way.” Ignoring the growl from the raven haired, Ichigo switched into other stations with the remote, purposively not changing to the specific channel Rukia hoped for while looking for much more interesting program.

Out of irritation, she lashed out a kick to his leg that was the nearest to her, earning a groan of pain and a chance of stealing the remote away from the man who let his guard down, which Rukia took.

“What the fuck, Rukia?!”

“Fuck off, Strawberry,” Rukia spats, “I tried asking politely but you’re the one who decided on being an uncultured fruit. Good thing the show has just started.”

Ichigo glowers, “You’re absurd.”

“So is your bright hair.” Rukia turned up the volume, the Chappy-themed-song started playing while the rabbits are dancing cheerfully on the screen. “Are we done stating the obvious now?”

After living with her for weeks, Ichigo has realized an important code. Rukia could stand being called off because of her height, being mocked because of her presence, being blackmailed because of her pride, and being argued over nothing she specifically had done wrong. But one thing Rukia could _not_ tolerate is being kept away by her favourite series, Chappy the Rabbit that always airs on weekend mornings. When that outrageous bunny is mentioned, the crazy woman would always have her ways until Ichigo relents and let her have her ways by all means.

Ichigo growls, finally conceding, “Bitch.”

“Why thank you,” Rukia says in a beat, batting eyelashes upon the endearing remark.

After the little banter, both Ichigo and Rukia watched the show Ichigo would frequently call boring-ass-cartoon-series. As much as Ichigo wanted to argue anymore, he just wanted to finish his cereals quickly because he had been invited by Mizuiro to this new place he had been planning to try for quite a while too. He could bear watching some cringe-worthy series for twenty minutes, at the least. And God knows where Rukia would kick him this time if he tries stealing the remote from her while she’s in the middle of enjoying her favorite show.

Finishing his breakfast, Ichigo heads outside with his casual attire, bidding farewell to the raven haired who’s sitting on the sofa while eating some potato chips. With some “God damn it, Ichigo. Wash your dishes for a change-!” complaints from her being ignored by the man, Ichigo closed the door from outside with full knowledge Rukia will clean his bowl of cereals because she just couldn’t stand a messy kitchen. At least her annoying ass has some useful qualities for once.

Inside the dorm, Rukia merely grumbled when her show was finished. That jerk kept leaving dirty plates and bowls for her to clean after grasping her habits to clean it up. Even though Rukia might be able to ignore it in the morning, she would always clean it at the end of the day while washing her own plates, so she decided to do it now with her extra time waiting for Momo to visit her.

As if on cue, the second she dried the bowl, a knock from the door and a harpy, high pitched voice calls, “Hey there, Rukia! I’m here to pick you up.”

Setting aside the wet dish, Rukia went towards the front door and turned the knob. A beaming smile from her best friend shows just how much she was raring to go. “So when should we go?”

“Right this moment, actually,” Rukia replies, “just let me grab my bag.”

* * *

“Kuchiki-san!!”

Rukia blinked at the familiar voice. She distinctly remembered hearing it somewhere once, she swears- so she turned her head back to find the source of the voice. Flashes of oranges covered her sights before she is engulfed into a big hug that might possibly suffocate her to death.

“What a coincidence to meet you again here!”

Fortunately, the hug didn’t last long as someone decided to drag the woman away. “Cut her some slacks, Orihime. A girl needs to breathe.”

“Uh, right, sorry about that, Kuchiki-san.” The woman sheepishly smiled as she stood few inches in front of Rukia. The raven haired stared at the woman for a while before comprehending the situation.

_Great, she just had to show up again and I’m feeling guilty about what happened before._

Soon enough, Rukia’s lips curved into a smile. “Inoue-san, what a pleasure to meet you here! I deeply apologize about our first meeting.” Rukia greeted with a rather apologetic look that wasn’t totally faked.

Orihime shakes her head, “Oh, no. Nothing to feel bad about it,” she beamed, “I got to know you, that’s a very pleasant thing to take place!”

Rukia would’ve felt slightly better if Inoue had straightforwardly said her displeasure, but the woman was too sweet it makes her felt even worse.

The woman next to her raises an eyebrow, “Orihime, is she your acquaintance?”

“Yep! I met her during my day out with Kurosaki-kun.”

Rukia winces at the truthful exclamation. Well she wasn’t particularly wrong, while Momo gave a perceptive look towards Rukia that signed her knowledge of the accidental meeting fiasco.

“Oh! Nice to meet you then, Kuchiki-san!” The other girl offers her hand, “Call me Chizuru, and the more beautiful girls here the merrier this day would be!”

Rukia blinks, “Uh, nice to meet you too, Chizuru-san,” she laughed, “. It was fortunate the girl was friendly and not throwing daggers at her for knowing Orihime met Rukia during her date with Ichigo, which actually sounded very suspicious.

Momo clears her throat, “So you met Rukia already, Inoue-san!” She smiled as she looked towards the two women in front of them. “Well, she is the friend I said I’m bringing along with me.”

“Oh, she’s the one?” Orihime giggled, “Then no worries, Kuchiki-san will fit right in no time!”

While the four of them were warming up to each other, another pair has arrived at the promised place, waving hands towards the group happily while cheerily greeting them.

“Momo! Orihime!” Another orange haired woman shouted from afar, next from her was a black, short haired girl with a frown-look expression Rukia finds all too familiar. “Geez, all of you are so early, how can you stand sober at the weekend?” She wailed as she came near them.

“Well not everyone is grumpy like you, Karin-chan!” The woman pouted, and looking at her more closely, Rukia could barely recognize the busty woman until realizations dawned into her.

“You-!” Rukia pointed at the woman, mouth agape. “Aren’t you-?!” Rukia clamped her mouth in recognition, the memory of her first day speeded through her mind.

_Rangiku gave a light smile, “Of course! It is fully our responsibility. However, it was up to you to decide whether it is agreeable or not.” She clears her throat, “With our current conditions, there are no more vacant rooms available. Or to be exact, no more vacant rooms left in the female dormitory.” She explained, “Hence, the dormitory decided we can make some more… Special adjustments for you, Kuchiki-san, to get a vacant room inside the male dormitory.”_

Oh dang, whatever lucky stars she had above, surely it didn’t shine upon her today.

The woman blinked and squint her eyes to recognize Rukia before gasping in awareness. “Oh, aren’t you Kuchiki Rukia?!” She gasped in recognitions, “My name is Rangiku, nice to meet you again!”

“So I’m aware,” Rukia mumbled, “so uh, you’re not the staff from the dormitory?” No wonder Rukia couldn’t find her anywhere after the special adjustments.

“Oh no way,” Rangiku waved it off, “I was punished for being caught drinking on the hall, they told me to cover on the information desk for two weeks if I don’t want to get expelled.”

“You know Kuchiki-san too, Rangiku-san?”

A memory flares upon her.

_As the three of them walked along together, Orihime decided to chat with Rukia and get to know her better. “So how did you and Ichigo meet?”_

_Ichigo looked absolutely shocked, shaking his head towards the petite woman as if giving a signal._

_She doesn’t know._

Oh no, this coincidence was definitely karma. Rukia cursed her calamity and before Rangiku could open her mouth to explain, Rukia decided to butt in. “Yeah, we met on the first day I moved to the dormitory. I got my keys from her.” Then the raven haired gave a look to Rangiku, hoping she gets the signal to keep quiet.

Rangiku clamped her mouth before she smiled knowingly, nodding assuredly at the petite woman. Great, at least the woman knows what to do even when she doesn’t know what’s going on. Rukia sighed in a brief relief.

“Welp, I’m pretty sure you guys don’t know this girl right here though.” Rangiku grinned, decided to help Rukia by changing the topic. “I forgot I had a promise to accompany this sweetheart today so I’m dragging her here!” She exclaimed as she presented the ponytailed woman beside her.

“Kurosaki Karin.” The girl introduced herself blandly, two hands hidden on the pocket of her hoodie. “Nice to meet you guys.”

Momo raises an eyebrow, “Kurosaki?”

“Yep! She’s Ichigo’s little sister!”

Rukia almost chocked on her own spit at the outburst.

Now she _definitely_ had to keep quiet about her living-together-fiasco with Kurosaki Ichigo around these guys. Knowing Ichigo and his overly-wary radar towards her, she might get accused of trying to get some juicy information about his personal life by warming up to his friends. And she’s not thrilled with the idea of being suspected twice either.

“Oh, nice to meet you! Do you mind if I call you Karin-chan?” Orihime gave a wide smile, shaking the girl’s hand enthusiastically. “I knew Kurosaki-kun had twin little sisters since high school but I never got around meeting you both!”

“Me neither!” Chizuru chimed, “You two were quite famous you know, being Kurosaki’s little sisters yet not many have seen you both.”

“Well, yeah. Ichi-nii rarely introduces girl friends to us.” Karin agreed, “Me and Yuzu only ever met with Tatsuki. We don’t use honorifics because Tatsuki told us not to, though.”

“You can call me without honorifics too, you know. I don’t mind.” Orihime smiled.

“Or any of us!” Momo added, “Today is your day out with us, so no need to be so stiff to have a great start, don’t you think?”

Karin grins, “I’ll take you guys up on that offer then.”

The day for the six of them went quite amusingly. After trying out the arcade and going into the photo booth, they even bought ice creams while sitting on the bench, talking about the differences between each buildings and majors, from lecturers to school facilities. Rukia learnt a lot about each of them and the daily lives of their circle. They were quite open telling about it that Rukia wonders what made Kurosaki Ichigo so wary of it around her. His friends don’t seem to mind getting to know new people.

“Now that we’ve walked around here, I remember there’s a famous café nearby!” Orihime began, looking around the street signs.

“I’ve also heard about it!” Momo approved, “It’s a new place but it’s popular among girls, I heard. They said the drinks taste unique and new!”

Chizuru sighs in endearment, “It would be a perfect place to ogle some pretty women then!”

“Sounds like a perfect place for girls’ day out!” Rangiku winked, “Guess we decided our next stop then, ladies.”

Rukia wasn’t particularly invested at the idea, but she likes coffee so the suggestion wasn’t bad nonetheless. After the amount of walks they went through, stopping by at a café doesn’t sound so bad. It might prove some good ambiences that Rukia needs when the dorm is too much for her to handle in the future.

By arriving, the girls wasted no time to go ordering at the cashier. The place wasn’t as packed as Rukia predicted. After hearing it was popular among girls, people would expect a shop filled with bunch of young girls or couples, but the store wasn’t overpowering with sea of people.

There was a line when they were about to order of course, but it didn’t take too long until it was their turn. The queue proved to be quite short. After ordering a cup of coffee, Rukia volunteered to save the girls a good spot while they were still deciding which beverages to try. She wasn’t too interested in trying some sickening random recipe such as bubble gum milkshake, imagining what it tastes like by the name alone was enough to make her grimace.

Karin seemed like she was on the same boat as Rukia. After scanning the blackboard, frowning at the designations and ordering a plain hot chocolate, she proposed to accompany Rukia on searching for their seats. It didn’t take long for Rukia to find a good spot on the corner of the room, a table wide enough for the six of them. But when Rukia was about to tell Karin about her newfound location, the black haired girl had walked towards a different direction with furrowing eyebrows.

“Karin?” Rukia questioned at the sudden odd movement but followed her anyway. The petite woman had thought Karin has found another decent seat, but her eyes followed the trail of Karin’s scanning eyes. And that’s when she was met with a pair of brown eyes staring directly at her violet pairs. She frowned.

“Ichi-nii!”

Rukia has decided that for her today was in fact, an International Coincidental Day.

* * *

Ichigo wasn’t particularly interested on hanging out today.

If it wasn’t for Mizuiro and Tatsuki forcing and blackmailing him to come with them, he would have been inside the dorm, boring himself out with whatever the TV has on or studying, but he preferred those activities rather than going out anyway.

Apparently, it’s been a while since the five of them last went out together. With college getting them busy with their own majors and lives, they couldn’t make their schedules to match. So when Keigo asked Mizuiro and Ishida to accompany him to visit the new café, Mizuiro decided to invite Tatsuki too, and since Tatsuki knows Ichigo was free for the day, she pulled some strings to drag him along and join the reunion.

Keigo was in the middle of begging Ichigo to ask the girls near their table to join, or at least ask for their numbers because Keigo was in desperate needs of entertainment from his hellish assignments. However Ichigo wasn’t listening at all, his eyes scanning towards the whole room while absent-mindedly hearing Keigo’s not-so-convincing suggestions.

“I mean, Ichigo- Look at you! You’ve got the looks but you let them be, that’s such a waste! If I were you-!”

“Oh shut the hell up, Keigo.” Tatsuki groaned, face-palming herself, “I’m not sacrificing my girls’ day out with Orihime today for you to spend our time getting Ichigo some random girls’ numbers.”

“I second with Tatsuki,” Ishida chimed, “aren’t you being a little too forceful?”

“But he’s wasting his worth!” Keigo stubbornly argued, “C’mon, even Mizuiro maximize his talents on getting some older girls. I’m telling Ichigo to enjoy his youth!”

“Whatever, Keigo.” Ichigo moaned, chin resting on his palms while his eyes zoomed towards the whole café, seeing the place was far more enjoyable rather than Keigo’s preaching. Truthfully, the place was too feminine for his liking, but he didn’t particularly dislike it.

That’s when his eyes found a familiar violet eyed, petite woman he’s been seeing for too many times he could already single her out from the whole crowd. His eyes widened in acknowledgement, face paled when he saw not far from her was his sister who’s walking slowly towards his way.

“What’s wrong, Ichigo? You look pale.”

“Ichi-nii!”

No way.

* * *

Rukia sweatdropped, taking deep breaths as if preparing herself for the worse before walking towards the direction Karin led her into. Knowing Ichigo and his personal issues, she didn’t even need to organize any explanations as he will throw a fit faster than she could open her mouth.

Upon arriving at the table, it gets even more awkward seeing Tatsuki sitting in front of Ichigo, greeting Karin with her friendly welcomes. She also seemed perplexed at Rukia’s presence monitoring Karin.

“Hey there, Karin. How come are you here?”

Karin snorts, “Some stuffs happened. Apparently someone forgot she had plans with me and agreed for a girls’ day out today. She decided I had to come along because she doesn’t want to feel bad cancelling our plans although I don’t particularly mind it.”

Tatsuki laughs, “Sounds like Rangiku to me.”

Karin rolls her eyes, “Who else does it sound like?”

Rukia didn’t want to interfere with her existence. She was about to tip toed slowly before anyone could call her out when the least probable person there actually did. “Oi, Midget. What are you doing here?”

Scandalized, Rukia gaped at the carelessness her roommate made. He just _had_ to single her out at the worst time. Does he really have no idea how much effort she put to actually bear with his boundaries? And why the hell would he greet her in the public now when he would usually throw some dirty looks at her even back at the dormitory anyway?

Trying not to be too obvious, instantly Rukia glares, “Stop calling me that, won’t you?”

“Nah,” he smirked, “I like pissing you off.”

Rukia huffs and Karin decided to inform, “She’s here with me and the girls. You know her, Ichi-nii?”

Tatsuki raises an eyebrow, “Know her? Didn’t you know-?”

Rukia shook her head furiously, her eyes prayerful hoped for the blunette to get the message. Karin knowing the truth might lead to some misunderstanding and worse, _Orihime_ knowing the whole thing she hid. Fortunately, Tatsuki stopped her tracks at the right time.

“Didn’t I know what?”

“That Rukia and I are friends.” Ichigo cut in, too abrupt on his attempt to keep their secrecy that Karin raises an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at the nervous fidgets from the two sides.

Karin smirks knowingly, “Just friends?”

“Yep.” Rukia popped the ‘p’. “Just _good_ friends.” Inwardly, she flinches at the supposed sarcasms. Hopefully, Karin doesn’t press any further.

Karin shrugs, “Well, if you guys say so.” Both Ichigo and Rukia sighed in relief. Karin might have misinterpreted some aspects but at least the truth wasn’t out of the water. Yet.

“Well anyway,” Tatsuki decided to change the topic, “Rukia and I have met before but she probably hasn’t met these three. The guy with black hair is Mizuiro, the one wearing glasses is called Ishida, and the brown haired one is Keigo.”

Rukia bows slightly, “My name is Kuchiki Rukia.”

“Mizuiro is a player so be careful.”

“You know I’m only after the older women, Karin,” Mizuiro says in amusements, “so you don’t have to worry about me going after you.” He assured the new girl.

“A new girl has appeared! Can I have your phone number please, Kuchiki-san?!”

“Butt off, Keigo.” Tatsuki said before turning towards the raven haired. “You don’t have to mind him much.”

“Keigo is that way,” Ishida agreed, “you don’t need to deal with him too seriously.”

“What kind of friends are you guys for downgrading me that way,” Keigo whines, “I am just a lonely man in need of concern!”

Rukia chuckles, “Well, it’s nice to meet you all.”

“Likewise,” Ishida nodded, “are you guys perhaps looking for seats?”

“Yeah,” Karin answered, “We haven’t found any tables big enough for the six of us, though.”

Rukia was about to tell about her newfound spot, but before she could, Ishida cut in. “Then you guys can just join us by dragging the table for four nearby. We have two empty seats here anyway.”

“That’s a great idea!” Tatsuki clapped her hands in agreement. “There’s an empty table right next to us, we can just connect ours with that one.”

“Nice!” Without realizing, Rangiku was already behind the raven haired, startling Rukia as she turned around to see a grinning orange haired woman.

Rukia frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a delinquent.

Although his natural orange colored hair screamed violence, or his permanent scowling face and furrowed eyebrows stated the opposite, he wasn’t how his outward façade portrayed him to be.

Yes, he fought a lot back in his middle school and high school days, but he would rather justify his actions into what they would call self-defense. He never initiated those fights on his own accord.

Perhaps it was around that time when his popularity charts suddenly elevated. While some people would love to be in his place, he’d rather excuse himself from all the unwanted attractions. His casual disinterests proved him the irony, though, because later on, he learned that showing indifferences seemed to perk the interests of the public even more.

Admittedly, he was also conscious that all the karate lessons he was taught years ago helped to build his figure. And his face might look a little more attractive than average. It seemed to draw more attentions to him, and with all the notices people gave, the more absurd his rumors led to be.

It was the start of his overly-wary radar to the people outside his trusted circle. The new people he tended to give a chance prove him betrayal, and he was tired of getting his personal lives and pictures leaked to entertain his fan club’s forums. The worst of it all was getting his little sisters involved. With Karakura being a small town, it wasn’t particularly hard for people to find out about his family’s profiles either.

Since then, he decided it was better to be offensive rather than being invaded of his privacy. And he was about to get used to it until Kuchiki Rukia happened.

* * *

“You know,” Tatsuki began while they were walking to their meet up point with Mizuiro. “I have to admit that you’re being way too much of an asshole to both Kuchiki and Orihime.”

Ichigo furrows his eyebrows, “I don’t get where this is coming from at all.”

“Orihime told me about her.” The statements led Ichigo to frown, “And don’t worry, I feigned ignorance and told nothing about your condition with her.” Tatsuki quickly clarified, not wanting to fear her childhood friend much. “However, I do know that Kuchiki bursting on your date with her has something to do with you.”

Lying to Tatsuki was pointless, so Ichigo decided not to bother himself to try. “You were the one who blackmailed me to accept the date. I was totally against the idea because it might seem like I’m leading her on.”

“Still, I wouldn’t take Kuchiki to agree with you.” Tatsuki ignored his justifications, “You must’ve done something that led her with no choice but to compile.”

“You are being way too perspective,” Ichigo interjected, “and meddling.”

Tatsuki glares, “This has something to do with Orihime, so _of course_ I would intervene. If you’re not my childhood friend, I would’ve thrown you to the dumpster with a single punch.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes, “So what?”

“So tell me,” Tatsuki said, “Why the hell were you such an inconsiderate bastard to everyone lately?” Tatsuki knew that Ichigo wasn’t an idiot. He must’ve also known himself that if Orihime ever found out that Kuchiki meeting her was a planned idea, things would get very awkward. And being the sweetheart Orihime was, she would feign friendliness while feeling hurt inside.

“I’m not,” Ichigo stubbornly argued, “you know it yourself that I’m not prepared for romantic closure either, Tatsuki. So consider this as a tie for the both of us and a warning for you not to do that anymore.”

Tatsuki sighs, “You know what? Let’s not fight because of this.” She raised her arms in surrender, “I know you’re feeling awful because of the incident with Senna, but just remember that you haven’t even got to know Kuchiki Rukia much when you decided that she was the same.” Ichigo froze. This time, he did not counter her back and Tatsuki decided it was her cue to continue.

“Not everyone is a psychotic fangirl who would kidnap your sisters for the sake of your attention.”

Tatsuki just had to point out what he had been failing to hide.

* * *

_She was right_ , Ichigo concluded. He had been too much of an asshole since Rangiku placed Rukia as his dorm mate.

He had been lying to himself, blaming their first impressions to be the starting line of his suspicions with Kuchiki Rukia. While in fact, he had not given the girl a chance of reconciliation even once. Heck, he hadn’t planned to give the girl any chance of introduction before their encounter from the first place.

Traumatized, Ichigo found it to be difficult to give women any openings except for Tatsuki since his third year of Middle School. And he admitted that it had gotten a lot worse after he graduated high school. Tatsuki pointing it out for him had shown how major his attitude surely had been affecting everyone lately to the point she couldn’t bear to stay silent anymore.

Seeing Karin introducing Rukia casually had Ichigo decided, it was time for him to relent and try to make amends. Rukia had tried very hard to stay out of his boundaries and show that she had no malicious intentions. She even tried to cover up when he tried to greet her casually in front of his friends. The whole talk in the café had evidenced that the woman was being very careful because she was talking with his friends, and he was certain that she might actually be decent enough to befriend with.

His sisters wouldn’t particularly like the man he’s turning out to be, and it will cause them to feel guilty if they realized he started to change after their involvements.

He’s going to live with Kuchiki Rukia for the whole semester, might as well give the girl an option of civilization.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was acting way too weird, or suspicious. Or maybe both.

The only explanation Rukia could accept was the possibility of perhaps that this man in front of her was _not_ Kurosaki Ichigo. That or either he was under a spell and was currently hypnotized.

While the petite woman should have been glad at his sudden change of heart and in reality, had decided to sincerely warm up with her, he did it at the foulest time possible that she could not help but to question his intentions.

The man might not realize being the thick-headed person he was, but Inoue had been throwing uncomfortable glances at Rukia with the way Kurosaki was behaving towards her. Rukia couldn’t wholly blame the girl though, _she_ was being uneasy herself with the man being uncharacteristically earnest.

“I can pay for my own share, _Kurosaki_.” Rukia hissed, hoping he would get the signal anytime soon. “Now put your money back to your wallet, right where it belongs.”

“I don’t know why you’re being so difficult, _Rukia_.” She flinched at the way Ichigo called her name instead of the usual mockery names he used to call her. While she had been demanding him to say her name right, he used her first name _without_ any honorifics right in this awful occasion. “I’m just paying for your crepe and you’re acting weirdly prickly.”

Right, she needed to know where his antidote was placed, and fast.

Now Karin was also eyeing both of them questionably and Momo was throwing some palpable _I-told-you-so_ looks from the distance and she had to do something before every image she worked hard to sculpture goes down to the drain.

She clears her throat, “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Just what in the world are you scheming?” She inquired in whispers. They were spaces away from the others who were in the hotdog stand so her current voice volume couldn’t possibly reach the others’ ears.

After their accidental encounter in the café, Rangiku suggested unifying their outings together because of her lifetime motto- _the more, the merrier._ Keigo supported the idea and everyone didn’t mind tagging along. So was Rukia, although she was slightly nervous that Ichigo might accuse her of anything after they head back. Contradictorily, the man had proved no hostility and was treating her way too friendly that it scares the daylight out of her even more by the way he was acting.

He wasn’t treating her out of normalcy at first, so Rukia was only mildly aware that he wasn’t throwing undisclosed dirty looks at her when nobody else was looking. But when everyone went to the hotdog stand, Rukia spotted a crepe stand few meters away, so she excused herself to buy the crepe because she had carved one for a while.

Not only was the orange haired decided to follow her, he decided to _pay for her stead_ \- Which obviously throws them both the attentions of his friends who accidentally saw Ichigo pulling out his wallet from his jeans pocket for her. Especially to Orihime who had been eyeing the pair each second after Ichigo followed Rukia to the crepe stand.

“Nothing,” Ichigo shrugged, “I just decided to be courteous. You know, kind of like some peace offerings.”

“You know this is too unusual for you, right? _Everyone_ is looking.” Rukia insinuated, her eyes narrowing towards Rangiku who was coming closer towards her and Ichigo.

“Are you done buying your crepe, Rukia-chan?” Rangiku asked cheerily as if to lighten the others’ suspiciousness. Rukia’s attention was occupied by the new presence that Ichigo decided it was his opening to pay the money for her crepe.

Rukia widened her eyes in surprise along with the others from afar, realizing her off guards too late. “Kurosaki…” She warned, hoping the man would get a clue while Rangiku gaped at the rare attraction.

“She’s done.” Ichigo replied too nonchalantly, accepting the crepe Rukia ordered from the man who he paid it to and handing it to the raven haired.

Rukia still glared at him yet reluctantly accepted the crepe, not wanting Ichigo to turn back from his decision to finally give her what he would call _the_ _peace offering_. While she wasn’t supportive with the fact Ichigo was calling truce at the worst time possible, it’s not like she would reject the reconciliation while she’d been hoping for them to be amicable for a while. The act caused Rangiku to clamp her mouth shut and her corner lips to turn upwards, feigning innocence while completely misunderstanding their current doings.

“Oh well,” Rangiku cackled, “not my business to question it.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Rukia. “It seems my decision to choose him as your roommate was right.”

Rukia was about to explain when she saw Orihime walking closer towards them too. Not wanting the woman to accidentally hear the leaked secret, Rukia didn’t counter back and decided to greet the friendly woman with a plastered smile.

“Kuchiki-san, you’re so lucky! I heard from Tatsuki-chan that Kurosaki-kun rarely paid for anyone’s shares except for his sisters.” Orihime beamed, and although her eyes didn’t show any emotions instead of excitements, the downwards tone at the end of the sentence showed much dismays Rukia wished she hadn’t recognized.

“Was he, now?” Rukia faked a surprised gasp, “Well, maybe he was just in a good mood and was trying to pay back the money he owed me few days ago! Right, _Kurosaki_ - _kun_?” Along with the end of her sentence, she throws a meaningful shimmer towards the man, silently threatening him _not_ to disagree with her.

Ichigo scratches his neck, seeming to get her message, much to Rukia’s blessing. “Well uh, I had some extras so I decided, why not?”

“Oh,” Orihime seemed to buy the reason, “so that was the case!” She commented enthusiastically, giving a carefree laugh as she waved off the topic right off the bat. Rukia heaved a sigh of relief as the subject ended without any complicated issues.

* * *

After the exhausting trip, Rukia finally found sanctuary back at the dormitory. It didn’t last long though, because time was ticking and she had promised Renji to meet up with him at the bar tonight.

As much as she wanted to talk with her orange haired roommate about their terms, their arrangements can wait for later. She only had twenty minutes left before Momo will spam her with calls and messages. She had to reach their meeting point before that happens.

Ichigo seemed busy as well, with him coming back to the dorm with such frantic and had been coping his bedroom since then. He showed no signs of coming out soon, and Rukia didn’t have time to wait until he’s finished with his business.

Renji had reprimanded her that he wanted to give good impressions about his friends, so she decided to wear a purple short dress that matches her eyes and wore light makeups to show formality. Arriving bare faced might give Renji a heart attack and she wouldn’t want to kill her best friend with anxiety.

After taking one last look of her face in the mirror, she put her heels on and walked outside of the living room. Walking with the party look at the dorm hallways substantiated Rukia some regrets, though. She should’ve brought her jacket but she was in too much of a hurry to remember. Now she had to endure some obvious stares because of her revealing look and the catcalls she pretended not to hear.

Momo was waiting outside the university gate, squinting her eyes upon Rukia’s arrival to configure whether it was truly the person she was waiting for. Rukia gave a mild wave to sign her appearance and Momo heartily grinned at the outfit her best friend decided to wear for the night.

“You rarely dress up like this, might as well take the chance and find some hot guy to make out with while we’re there.” Momo complimented, eyeing the petite woman up and down.

“Renji wouldn’t shut up about it.” Rukia filled in, “I had no choice but to look presentable. You look stunning with your black dress as well.”

“Well, of course.” Momo barged, “I’m trying to find someone to have fun with while we’re there.” She winked suggestively, “Are you sure you don’t want to look around with me?”

Rukia rolls her eyes, “Let’s just quickly get inside the cab.” She pushed her best friend, urging to ignore the invitation before Momo gets too quirky and pushy about it.

* * *

Upon arriving at the place, Rukia spotted her best friend in the nightstand, clattering his wine and chuckling with his counterpart. Momo seemed to saw him as well, with her face brightened up while walking towards Renji’s direction. Rukia decided to follow her best friend’s steps from behind.

“No way!” Momo’s gasps darted Rukia’s attention upwards, “Arisawa-san, what are _you_ doing here?!” Rukia frowned.

Arisawa Tatsuki blinks, “Wow, what a coincidence!” She grinned, “What are the odds?” She laughed leisurely, resting her elbow on the bar table while turning her figure towards the new companion.

Renji raises an eyebrow, “You know each other?” He asked in confusions.

Tatsuki shrugs, “We went out earlier this afternoon.” She explained, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we’re kinda here to meet up with Renji.” Rukia answered and Tatsuki’s eyes widened in surprise.

She gapes, “Wait- Hold on, you guys are the friends Renji wanted to introduce me with?”

“Introduce- _You’re_ Renji’s new girlfriend?” Momo spluttered, “How come?!”

“We met in this bar, I was drunk alone and he took care of me who am a total stranger. He didn’t mind my karate kicks and voila!” Tatsuki summarized, resting her free hand behind her head. “I would never think we’d met up again like this though.”

“So, you guys were friends already?” Renji asked in confirmations, trying to comprehend the situations. Their nods cleared up his question and his shoulder eased up in relief, “Well that makes this meet up a whole lot easier.”

“I agree, and it was a nice surprise.” Momo commented, “So I take it that the people we’re going to hang out with are Tatsuki’s friends?”

Upon realizations, Rukia froze.

“Yeah, they were the guys you met with earlier in the café, so I don’t think it would be much of new faces anymore.”

_Oh no._

Cold sweats lingered Rukia’s appearance as she recalled that both she and Ichigo had yet to alter their agreements. Currently, she was still prohibited to warm up with his friends and she wouldn’t be thrilled if this whole fiasco crumbles the civility they had yet to build.

Tatsuki scanned the fidgeting Rukia, and since she knew about their conditions, she decided to strike another statement. “Ichigo is coming, but he said he will be running late because he had some assignments to finish before midnight.” She assuredly filled in.

Rukia showed a gratitude look to the woman, nodding in understanding. So she had few hours to be polite towards Renji’s girlfriend and her friends. After that, she just needs to excuse herself to have a drink or something before Ichigo comes so she would be out of suspicions.

“Who’s Ichigo?” Renji inquired, not following their conversation.

“One of my friends and your friend’s acquaintance,” Tatsuki answered, “You’ll meet him tonight.”

After the brief conversation, Rukia spent the night without much discomfit. Tatsuki was true to her words. All of her friends arrived before Ichigo does. Rukia got to meet up again with Orihime who bubbly hugged her again to suffocations. Tatsuki had invited Mizuiro and Keigo who arrived not long after Orihime and Rukia politely greeted the pair. Ishida had something to do for the night so all that’s left to introduce was Ichigo.

Knowing that there were no ones left to greet, Rukia decided it was time to go through her plans to get a drink for the night. She reasoned that she liked to drink alone as her choice of quality time and excused herself from the group.

Renji was confused because he knew she didn’t mind drinking with company and was about to question her retreat. Luckily, Momo backed her up and threw Renji’s attention back to Tatsuki’s friends. While Renji was trying to give good impressions to his girlfriend’s friends, she used the chance to flee.

“Give me the margarita,” Rukia ordered as she sat on the corner all by herself. The drink came not long after, and she took a sip while looking at her watch. It was almost midnight and Ichigo could appear not long by now. She just hoped he would enter before she finishes her drink so she didn’t have to order for more.

After her third drink, Rukia was starting to get pissed.

She wasn’t one to drink much, so she couldn’t handle her alcohol tendencies. Rukia glanced at her watch and realized it was already past one in the morning yet Ichigo had given no signs of showing up. She felt herself growing light-headed and her third glass had run out of liquor.

She knew she was tipsy and if she pressed herself further, she might lose her sober self at any moment. However, Keigo had persisted for her to join them back if she had finished drinking by herself and if she stops now her plan would fail.

Keigo seemed to realize her emptied glass because he decided to invite her again from afar, “Kuchiki-san! Are you done drinking by yourself?!” As if signing her death warrant, she ordered her fourth drink while dreading the instant a certain somebody to finally walks in so she could finish her self-torture.

She had finished her fifth drink when flashes of oranges filled her eyesight from the distance.

She was drunk, she knew that with how much the world was spinning and how hard it was for her to stay conscious. She tried to get a grip and was about to order water to help herself when she felt another presence beside her.

She glanced at the new figure, not familiarized with the man who seemed in his early thirties. He gave a flirty smile as he ordered a drink, not looking away from his eye contact with her.

“Do you mind a company?”

Was she too drunk or was he really hitting on her?

* * *

Ichigo parked his car as he arrived at the bar’s parking lot, checking the message Tatsuki texted him one last time to make sure he was in the right place. It took him a while to finish his assignments and although he was an hour and a half late, at least he was finally here.

He opened the front door and scanned towards the crowds, trying to find his friend’s location and found the group not long after searching. He wasted no time joining them.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Ichigo greeted, his courtesy turned into confusion when he saw Hinamori Momo among the group.

“Kurosaki-kun, you’re finally here!” Orihime greeted, fingers timidly running through her hair as a habit.

“Anyway, this is my boyfriend Renji.” Tatsuki introduced the red haired man sitting next to her. The man wasted no second to offer his hand towards him.

“You’re Ichigo, I presume?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo accepted his hand, “Tatsuki told me about you. So you’re the myth who put up with her violent kicks.”

“You’re way too late.” A familiar bun haired woman remarked in layers of hidden discontentment. Ichigo froze at her presence, a stern look creping on his face.

He frowns, “Why are you also here?”

“She’s here because she’s the friend my boyfriend wanted to introduce me with.” Tatsuki explained, “Along with Rukia but she excused herself to get some drinks.”

Ichigo’s eyes widen in surprise, “Rukia was here?”

Now that he recalled, they had yet to reconsider their terms on living together, meaning she was still not allowed to talk to his friends without his approval. Did she escape alone to live up to their conditions?

“She merely greeted us and then said she wanted to have some quality drink time.” Orihime beamed, “I would never take Kuchiki-san to be the type that loves drinking by her own!”

“It was _rare_ of her to drink that much. Rukia wasn’t one with alcoholic tendencies.” Momo hinted suggestively, eyes narrowing towards Ichigo trying to send messages for him to register the situation.

Ichigo eyes Momo incredulously, “How long had she been on her own?”

“For two hours, I think,” Keigo answered for him.

Mizuiro whistles, “She’s currently on her fifth drink if I count it right.”

“Where is she?” He instantly asked, nor missing a heartbeat after the exclamation. Guilt started to crept on him as he realized the situation, worries palpable enough on his expressions that the group of people who didn’t know his conditions with her started to question the way he was acting.

“She’s on the corner right there,” Orihime said calculatedly, pointing towards Rukia’s whereabouts.

Ichigo wasted no time to head towards the direction, locating the overly-familiar violet eyes that glassily had an eye contact with his. Her cheeks were red, her expression unfocused. He spotted that a man was sitting beside her, obviously realizing the fact she was drunk as well and tried to take advantage on her while she was on that state.

He cut in-between their seats, giving a warning glare towards the older man, chasing him away before turning his attention towards his roommate. She was about to drink the liquor the man had ordered for her before Ichigo’s hand halted her, his knitted eyebrows showing deviation of what she’s about to do.

“You’re drunk.”

* * *

The man was overly pushy and he would not have it if she rejected his kind treat.

Rukia knew the person was forcing her to drink with some palpable motives, but with her being too drunk, she had no way of getaway instead of relenting. Moreover, the man was getting too touchy while trying to press her to drink so she decided it was best to comply under the condition that he backs off for a moment.

He did what she told while smiling suggestively. Inwardly, Rukia scorned in disgusts but she accepted the drink from his hand anyway. She just hoped Momo would read the whole situation happening soon from the others’ seats. She wasn’t _that_ far from her first location, Tatsuki and the other could still see her figure from the expanse.

For now, she had no choice but to drink. She pursed her lips in discontent and was about to when a hand halted her from doing so.

“You’re drunk.”

She looked up to see a distressed orange haired man she found overly familiar with.

“Am I?” She inquired, trying to stay as sober as she could with all the liquor she ingested. Ichigo gave a sigh before presenting a hand sign to Tatsuki and the others who apparently watched the incident as well. The pushy stranger beside her was gone before she knew it.

She saw Momo stormed away from her conversation with Renji in an instant, running to aid her as concerns were transparent on her best friend’s countenance. “You definitely drank too much.” Momo apprehensively specified.

“I had no choice.” Rukia muttered, “Since somebody took a while to get here, apparently.”

 _That_ drew attention from her other companion.

“Nobody told you to drink,” Ichigo glared, “you decided to do that on your own accord.”

By the time Ichigo said that sentence, his friends had joined them. However, before they even uttered a single word, Rukia had stood up from her seat, fists balled in rage and irritation.

“Excuse me?!” Rukia fumed, “I wonder _who_ prohibited me from getting to know his friends without _his_ consent in the first place. Well I apologize if trying to hold up to your part of the bargain was something that _I_ do on MY OWN ACCORD!” She shouted and her tones went up few octaves with each sentence thrown on the taller man. Her feet were wobbly with each passing seconds and after she was finished with her fits, she felt herself falling with little supports.

She shut her eyes while embracing the fall when she felt her wrists being held up by stronger hands. She was pulled upwards and she felt her head resting on broad shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw the rescuer to be the man that caused her calamity from the first place.

Ichigo snorts, “You’re way too weak for our banters right now, Midget. I’m not countering back with you in this state.”

“I am _not_ weak!” Rukia argued, throwing light punches to his shoulder in disagreement. “And let me go!” She screeched in displeasure.

“You’re going to fall again if I do.” Ichigo disagreed, trying to hold her in place while stranding her from his grips. “So stay put before I silence you in the most spiteful way possible.”

Orihime watched in mixed emotions. At first, she was worried as she realized Rukia was placed in a difficult position by a stranger. She saw Ichigo saved the raven haired and sighed in contentment, but her ease didn’t last long with the proximity the pair currently were positioned.

Kurosaki was known for his boundaries and privacies. And currently, she saw that he hadn’t minded the fact Kuchiki-san had crossed the line he created.

“I have to get her home.” Being too absorbed with her thoughts, the next thing Orihime realized was the fact Rukia was unconscious while Kurosaki had her on his back. “Sorry for this but I’m leaving first. It was nice meeting another of Rukia’s best friend.” Orihime noted that Ichigo regarded Renji as Rukia’s comrade instead of his childhood friend’s lover.

“Make sure to buy some aspirins on your way back.” Momo reprimanded, “And for when she wakes up-”

“She’d like some waffles with real strawberries and chocolate syrup, I know.” Ichigo cut in reflexively, instigating confusion for Orihime along with the others.

Momo gives a sly smile, “I knew it.”

Renji cocks an eyebrow, “You know her favorites?”

Ichigo seemed to froze at his blunder, “Well uh,” he stammered, not finding any way to lay it out as he wistfully answered, “She ate those for breakfast for like, five times in a week-”

“Just go.” Tatsuki sighed, “The rest of explanations would be continued _after_ Rukia is sober enough to agree along with you.” She covered up in assurance and Ichigo nodded in response. He wasted no time to storm out of the bar and out of their sights.

Orihime wanted to probe Tatsuki what that was all about, but she didn’t have the courage to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some prompts via my [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia woke up with a major headache piercing the brain out of her.

She groaned in displeasure, her mind rising above consciousness as the first thing she sensed was herself feeling sick enough to throw up. She tried to hold it in, her hands securing on her mouth as she felt herself growing calmer. She tried to breathe rhythmically to keep her sickness in bay.

She sighed in relief when she felt herself growing soother, her legs entangled with something and her palms rested on her hard pillow that lightly snored-

Wait, snored?

Rukia instantly opened her eyes in bewilderment. Her eyes landed on accustomed spiky, disarranged orange shaded hair before her gaze lingered at the peaceful expression of her unaware companion. She widened her eyes in realizations of their legs entwining each other, the man was still unconscious as he leaned closer and intensified the proximity of their position. She noted that his arms were circling around her waist, their noses few inches away from touching.

_Hold on, this isn’t my bed._

Eyebrows knitted in confusion, she tried to recall her memory of last night. She went to the bar and met up with Renji’s girlfriend, whose apparently Kurosaki’s childhood friend. So she tried to flee with drinking as her excuse and she was on her fifth drink-

Her headaches were thumping loudly yet she tried to remember the last thing she could.

_ Flashbacks _

_When Ichigo has just parked his car at the dormitory’s parking lot, Rukia decided it was the best time to barf all over his car much to Ichigo’s dismay. He wasted no time getting her out of his vehicle after parking it in rush at the nearest area and dragged her out via a piggyback ride._

_“I hate you.” Rukia slurred, head resting on Ichigo’s back as she felt herself beginning to doze once more. “You are such an asshole.”_

_“So I’ve been told.” Ichigo responded nonchalantly, “Now stop moving around and behave properly. It’s hard to walk with your weight hardly staying put behind me.”_

_Rukia gasps, “How dare you call me fat!” She accused, pointing a shaky finger to the man from his shoulder. “Do you know that you can be kinda hot sometimes?” Rukia blurted, “It’s such a shame you’re a major jerk or I m-might kinda be into you-”_

_“Rukia,” Ichigo cut in before she could finish, gawking in disbelief at what she revealed and attempted to stop her before she said anything she would regret._

_“Might kinda be into you- Your shoulder.”_

_Ichigo stopped at his tracks as her statement became something much more unexpected. “My shoulder.” He repeated; bemused and confused at the same time._

_Rukia nods in agreement. “And your back.” She added, “It’s hard not to fall asleep because your back and shoulder are so comfy.”_

_“So my back and shoulder are comfortable,” Ichigo echoed, “really?” He questioned playfully, his head turned towards her midway before averting his gaze back to their front while continuing their walk. “You won’t like it when you remember this tomorrow.”_

_“That’s sober Rukia’s problem,” Rukia answered, head getting heavier and voice growing softer each passing second before she completely lost consciousness and drifted back to sleep._

_ End of Flashback _

Rukia paled. Her recollections of last night’s event turned out to worsen her currently uncomfortable case with Kurosaki Ichigo. _I will never drink with Kurosaki around any longer. God knows what drunken Rukia’s gonna say the next time this happens._

So why were they sleeping together inside his room in the first place anyway? Rukia cursed her hasty decision of ordering more drinks last night. To hell with their agreements, she shouldn’t have considered their promises when she met Tatsuki with Renji yesterday and this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.

_He’s been the selfish one since the first time we met, I shouldn’t have given a fuck._

She felt the sudden shift of the mattress before she was greeted with chocolate orbs staring back at her absent-mindedly, her companion still half-awake as he recognized her conscious presence.

“Morning.” He rasped, smirking mischievously as he ran a hand combing his hair. “I suggest for you to brush your teeth because you puked all over my newly-washed car yesterday.”

“You better have a good reason for our position right now, Kurosaki, because I’m only few impulses away from punching your guts.”

Ichigo gapes, clearing his throat in disbelief before giving a shrewd look at the raven-haired. “Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow, “ _You_ were the one who asked me to stay with you.”

Rukia pauses, “What?”

“You mean you don’t remember?”

_ Flashbacks _

_“You left your bag in the bar,” Ichigo began, “so just use my bed for now. I’ll call Momo to make sure she brings it tomorrow.”_

_“I’m not sleeping with you here, you big pervert!” Rukia refused. However, Ichigo ignored her remark and threw her uncaringly, causing her back to fall flat on the bed rather painfully._

_Rukia glares, “You tossed me?!” She glowered as she asked in fits of anger._

_“I’m sleeping outside on the sofa,” Ichigo explained, “just call me if you need something. And if you need to vomit, rush to the toilet.”_

_After that, Ichigo headed outside his bedroom in attempt to rest in the living room. But when he was about to step away, a tug on his shirt diverted him for a moment._

_“Don’t go.” Rukia sobbed and Ichigo stopped._

_His whole figure rigidly turning towards his drunken roommate who’s currently wiping tears away from her cheeks. Ichigo sighs, “What the hell are you crying about now, midget?” He asked tiredly, not even surprised at her sudden burst of randomness at this point._

_She threw fits at him, hit on him, told him he’s hot then calling him a pervert, and now she cried while asking him to stay. It was all so confusing with Rukia drunk and he couldn’t really apprehend her mind, especially when he’s bad at handling crying girls._

_This woman is so emotional when she’s drunk._

_“How could you?” She whispered, lips trembling and eyes unfocused. “Y-You shouldn’t have covered for me. You shouldn’t-”_

_Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, not knowing how to react watching the breakdown. She said some more incoherent, mixed up murmurs Ichigo couldn’t quite pinpoint between her hiccups. He was never good with crying women, so he simply stayed as he dreaded the moment Rukia will finally calm down and come back to her senses. With the way she was sniffling, her latest statement was definitely not involving him._

_“Don’t leave me, Kaien.”_

_ End of Flashbacks _

“The last thing I remembered was the time you dragged me out after I vomited your car,” Rukia answered, position now seated on the mattress as she stretched herself. She stepped out from the bed as her eyes still locked at her roommate, clearing her throat uncomfortably. “I apologize for anything I’ve done last night and thank you-”

“So who’s Kaien?” Ichigo blurted out.

Rukia stops, “What?”

“Who’s Kaien?” Ichigo repeated, eyes not gazing away as he strongly stated the question.

Rukia’s face turns pale, “Did I say his name?”

“Repeatedly, yes,” Ichigo replied, “you even called me him so I was curious. Your ex-boyfriend? Do we look alike or-”

“N-No, definitely not, he was an old friend.” Rukia stammered, “Did I say anything else about him?”

She averted her gaze, hands clenching the blanket tightly to feign her shaky palms. The nervous stance she was in as she fidgeted nervously causes Ichigo to break the reaction with a lie.

“No,” he responded, “you called me him and muttered his name few times last night. That’s it.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, shoulders rested as relief was transparently relaxing her muscles. “Well uh, he’s an old friend.” She repeated her past clarification; not attempting to give more information and Ichigo got the hang of it.

So he decided not to press it further. Well, it had nothing to do with him anyway.

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” Rukia grumbled, “I feel so disgusting.”

Ichigo smirks as she stepped closer to the door. “Headache much?”

“You’ve got no idea.”

“There are aspirins on the shelf in case you need one,” Ichigo informed her. The answer he got was the door clicking shut but he was pretty sure she heard him, just was in a difficulty to reply or even talk with the deadly hangover.

Hearing the sound of showers turning on, Ichigo decided to rise from his bed as well. He should prepare for breakfast soon.

* * *

After Rukia finished her shower, she smelled her favorite food’s scent. She went out from the bathroom and walked towards the source of the smell, greeted by her dorm mate who apparently was in the middle of decorating the waffles with her favorite toppings: strawberries and chocolate syrups.

Recognizing the appearance of Rukia, Ichigo tilted his head towards the petite woman. “You’re done? The breakfast is almost finished so just sit on the dining table.” He instructed with his head tilted towards the directed dining table.

Following his instruction, Rukia did so after she got her favorite limited-edition Chappy mug and Ichigo’s usual mug on the counter then placed them on the table according to their seats instead. Ichigo tagged along soon enough with two plates readily served. “Here you go.” He stated before he sat in opposite chair in front of her. Rukia stared at her favorite breakfast menu for a minute before she threw her attention to her companion instead.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Rukia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Did you win a lottery?”

“Sadly no,” Ichigo flatly responded, “your friend made sure I had these prepared to help your restoration.”

Rukia knew Momo wasn’t her best friend for nothing. “Well, thank you for this I guess,” She said as she began to cut the waffle, “but why the sudden change of behavior?” She asked before she put one piece inside her mouth.

Ichigo sighs, “In case you’ve forgotten because of your aftereffect, midget, I did offer you a peace offering.”

“I remember that,” Rukia replied, “what I don’t get is the fact you’re being nice. Like, way too nice. You don’t need to do all these kinds of stuff.”

Ichigo looks at her, “I’m just trying to apologize.”

She sharply stares back at him, “Just be _normal_ ,” she pressed, remembering his last attempt too out of character, “so that neither of our friends gets any assumptions about you and me.”

However, the silent message was clearly delivered. _There is no need to apologize_.

“Fine,” Ichigo relented, “then we should just get started on rearranging our terms of living together.”

Rukia nods without responding and Ichigo took the action as an agreement to let him revise his side first.

He clears his throat, “First of all, about the boundaries,” he began, “I think it’s fair for you to be acquainted with my friends. After all, they are going to be coming here often in the near future too.”

“So you do realize,” Rukia squinted her eyes as she mentioned, “that you were too absurd with that rule of yours.”

Ichigo growls, “Indeed I am, but you can’t blame me because you did sleep on the couch with only a towel when you first came in.” He pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Rukia admitted, “next thing to revise?”

“I think we should trade turns,” Ichigo smirked, “you might want to give some of your suggestions as well so we can make this work.”

* * *

“This time Rukia, you definitely can’t escape from me. Or rather, I _won’t_ let you.” Rukia flinched at her pushy friend’s claim. Momo was adamant to know all the juicy stuff, which in much to Rukia’s disappointments, she’s got none.

“I’ve told you for hundreds of times already and this time, it’s no different,” Rukia retorted, “Ichigo and I have _nothing_ going on between us.”

“You say that,” Momo spoke, “but he just agreed to eat with us in this cafeteria or to be more exact, in the _campus_ cafeteria, Rukia, where everyone will see. _Him_ , the so-called private heartthrob Kurosaki Ichigo who always keeps people on an arm’s length!” Momo gawked, “Are you for real now?”

“We decided to be civil to make our agreements work,” Rukia reasoned, “and he’s joining us because our revisions aren’t fully finished yet.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Momo sighed, “I’ve been following his forum for a year now and most of his friends don’t even get the same treatment you get. You should’ve seen the suggestive looks his friends gave both of you yesterday. There was something definitely going on between you and him when he paid for your crepe.”

“And I’ve explained to you many times about that situation already. He was just giving a peace offering!” Rukia gritted her teeth, almost shouted the exclamation out loud. It didn’t sound like a bad idea to scream with the current situation, actually. The only thing that was stopping her was the fact they were currently sitting in school cafeteria. Raising her voice could be considered the same as signing her death warrant.

“May I add that he drove you back home the minute he arrived,” Momo began, “and the fact he detailed your breakfast habit in a heartbeat?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Momo. Perhaps it wasn’t normal to know your roommate’s usual breakfast after living with her for weeks?” Rukia sarcastically asked, “And he lived in the same place as me so _of course,_ it was unusual of him to drive me home.”

Momo rolls her eyes, “You know what? I give up, you’re too oblivious. I’m just gonna wait until you announce your relationship yourself and then enjoy myself annoying you in the future with my ‘I told you so’.”

“Be my guest because that day is never going to happen,” Rukia replied in agreement, inwardly feeling glad about their conclusion of the discussion. Momo would never drop the topic off except she decided to do so herself. 

As the topic began to change, Rukia found herself to lose focus on her friend’s rambles. She began watching the front entrance mindlessly while one palm rested on her cheek with hope that her bun haired friend will be finished with whatever story she’s telling right now soon. Her attention almost drifted away from reality until she found a distinctly familiar blue shade of hair, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion before realization dawned on her of who the person was.

_“I heard you’re Ichigo’s woman.”_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo told her his full name and biography after their little meeting the last time. He was with some of his friends and they seemed to be in the middle of chattering. His friends ordered the food and he seemed to be the one who’s saving their seats. With Grimmjow still unaware of her presence, she replayed the previous threat the man decided to give.

_“This isn’t over yet, Kuchiki,” Grimmjow warned, before turning his body around and walked the other way._

Great, she totally didn’t need extra chores after she just finished the hurdle of getting along with Kurosaki Ichigo. Just that whole fiasco alone resulted her deadly hangover. Moreover, Momo was here with her and that girl had nothing to do with this. Rukia was about to avert her gaze and pretended not to see in hope the man did not as well, but then his eyes scanned towards the whole room aimlessly and their eyes accidentally met.

_Crap._

“What’s wrong, Rukia?” Momo asked, inquiring her best friend from her sudden change of facial expression. “You don’t exactly look good right now. Are you sick?”

“We really need to get going.” Rukia demanded, getting her bag and was about to grab Momo’s arm and drag her away. Unfortunately, as she stood up, she saw Grimmjow was walking forth towards her, abandoning his saved chairs. She frowned and her mind scarcely tried to find a way out. While she could definitely defend herself, she really didn’t need Momo to get pulled on her mess. Correction, _Kurosaki’s_ mess.

“Wha- Why all of a sudden?” Momo relented at the end but bafflement was written all over her face. However, Rukia had no time to explain and just gave her a final look, silently messaging her friend that she will tell the whole story later. Upon knowing it was urgent, Momo pursed her lips and followed the raven-haired anyway.

Rukia had halfway escaped when her steps were halted with a much taller figure. “What’s the rush?” She unwillingly looked up and was met with the coy smirk the blue-haired man plastered on his face.

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?” Momo gasped before turning her head towards her friend. “Rukia, you know him?”

“Unfortunately,” Rukia answered with a glare throwing daggers at the so-called man. “And may I ask, what can I help you with, Jaegerjaquez-san?” She politely asked with formalities, not wanting Momo to get dragged with Kurosaki’s problem as well.

“Do you remember I warned you the last time, Kuchiki,” Grimmjow leaned over her ear, “that it’s not over yet?”

Rukia swiftly pushed him away. “Don’t get too close to me.” Rukia scowled with eyes unimpressed. “Everyone’s watching and your friends are here so too bad for you, asshole.” Learning from her past mistake, she averted her gaze towards the whole cafeteria. Indeed as she said, _everyone_ was watching. The whispers were too loud even Rukia could hear parts of the inside scoops. Some girls even pulled out their phones blatantly and either extremely typing or taking pictures of the current situation, Rukia grimaced and could only hope the rumors wouldn’t turn out to be too outrageous.

Grimmjow shrugs, “So? It will just seem like I’m stealing Ichigo’s woman, I can see the headline in the forum already.” He grinned wickedly and Rukia scorned in disgusts. “I have some business with Ichigo. I need you to come with me.”

“Hell no,” Rukia spat, “what you and Ichigo have going on has nothing to do with me so get away from my sight. And I am _not_ his woman.”

Grimmjow ignored her exclamation and grabbed her free arm, attempting to forcefully drag her away until a kick on his shin failed his attempt. He fell backward on the floor and Rukia could hear few gasps erupted from the crowd.

“I did warn you.” Rukia reprimanded and veins were popping as Grimmjow stood up from the sudden attack.

Rukia looked around and see that the people have distanced themselves to not get involved. Some still bravely took snaps of photos or recorded the accident, but Rukia has far more important matters than managing her publicity image right now. Momo was looking at her worriedly and about to aid her friend, but Rukia shook her head in understanding before the bun haired got too close for Grimmjow to realize. Momo seemed to get the clue but then opened her phone relentlessly, looking as if she’s about to call for help.

“That’s it,” he glowered, “you’re so going to regret it.”

“Will I?” Rukia challenged before giving a glance to her friend, releasing her grip from Momo and signing her to step a bit further away from the area.

_I should avert his attention before he’s aware of Momo’s connection with me._

Grimmjow laughs, “You might be a woman but I don’t care about gender, Kuchiki.” He stated, “You messed with the wrong person.”

“Last time I checked, _you_ were the one who vigorously tried to kidnap me.” Rukia retorted, not backing away one bit. “And I did manage to kick you single-handedly.”

“You did catch me off guard for the first time,” he approved, “but don’t expect luck to happen the second time, woman.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Grimmjow glared at her, closing their distance and was about to launch his blow with Rukia prepared to counter. However, the upcoming outbreak didn’t come as Grimmjow’s arm was stopped with another hand.

“Really, Grimmjow? You would fall as low as casting violence towards one woman way smaller than you?”

Rukia blinked at the sudden interruption, the orange head showing no doubt of whom her helper was without needing to see his face.

_This kind of feels like a déjà vu._

“You always come around when it comes to protecting her,” Grimmjow pointed out while grinning wickedly, “I think I’ve found one of your weaknesses, Ichigo.”

“Trust me, this is purely coincidental.” Ichigo assured, “If this midget right here was a weakness, I wouldn’t have survived. She could land a punch on her own.”

Grimmjow scoffs, “Barging on your woman now, aren’t you?”

“For whatsoever time it is, I’m not his woman!” Rukia groaned, facepalming herself in frustration. There goes her untainted reputation, Grimmjow just had to call her Ichigo’s woman multiple times that she was sure his fangirls have already heard it. “Kurosaki, you better finish whatever business you have with him right at this moment because I am _not_ getting involved with your problems anymore!”

Ichigo sighs, “The problem is, I don’t really have any problem with him.” He scratched his neck as he looked towards the petite woman currently next to him.

“Then why the fuck is he chasing you like you owed him a large sum of money?” Rukia gritted her teeth, glaring at the man with much aggravation.

“Well-”

“It’s a long story, honey,” Grimmjow answered on Ichigo’s behalf, “he didn’t owe me any money but in another hand, I needed important information from him.” Rukia raised an eyebrow at the explanation. What kind of secret does Ichigo keep to the point Grimmjow would pursuit him to the moon and back? “And do know Ichigo, I’m not letting your girlfriend get away if you keep fleeing from me.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Ichigo rolls his eyes. “This matter has become quite annoying.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Rukia muttered under her breath.

“Fine,” Ichigo spat, “we’re finishing this once and for all but we’re moving place.”

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, the matter was sorted. Now she can rest assured and maybe go back to her dorm while waiting without any-

“She’s coming with me, just in case you changed your mind midway and plans to run away from me again.”

Rukia’s eyes widened in surprise at the exclamation.

What?

Ichigo sighs, “Sure, as long as she doesn’t mind.” He looked at her along with Grimmjow, waiting for her final decision.

Rukia darts her eyes threateningly, “This better be the last time I’m tangled with your matters, Kurosaki. I thought you hate getting assaulted from your boundaries.”

Well, at least she’s not getting drawn away from her own will threateningly and be kept as a hostage. She was more of like some kind of insurance now and this way, Momo is safe. How bad can it be?

* * *

Rukia decided that it was worse.

Apparently, moving places in Kurosaki Ichigo’s dictionary meant that they had to go on a full detour from the cafeteria to another campus building far enough to attract attention from people who recognized the trio. It didn’t help that the fact both males who are currently accompanying her were well known throughout the university. She just enticed much more unneeded special awareness from the forum girls.

“You owe me ice cream for this whole ordeal, Kurosaki,” Rukia grumbled as they walked as nonchalant as they could with the blatant stares during the whole trip. “One problem leads to another with your name entitled and now I feel additional incoming trouble with all the glares your fangirls are giving me from back in the cafeteria to here.”

“Well, now you know how I feel,” Ichigo says in fake enthusiasm, “at least I rescued you back there, didn’t I?”

“You were late by twenty minutes.” Rukia fixedly argued. “Is it one of your quirks to come later than the promised time or what?”

“Is it one of your quirks to always get involved in bad coincidences or what?” Ichigo sarcastically countered, “You made me meet the maddening guy right behind us twice in a month and now I can’t leave without getting interrogated, should I feel encouraged?”

Rukia scoffs, “Not my fault you had some beef with the blue-haired obsessed madman.”

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and decided to pause their banters as he stopped his tracks. “I think talking here is good now. Barely anyone will pay attention to this small pathway.”

“Good, now speak.” Grimmjow folded his arms. “You know what I wanted to know, Ichigo.”

Ichigo sighs, “I have no idea where Nel is right now.”

Rukia raised an eyebrow, all those forceful attempts and dramatic measures for a single person’s whereabouts?

“You think I would buy that,” Grimmjow growled, “when you’re the person she loves the most and probably the only one who she trusted enough to know her current location?”

“Okay,” Ichigo conceded, “I lied. I know where she is, but I’m not obligated to tell you.”

Grimmjow growls, “Don’t fuck around with me, carrot head. Tell me where she is right now.”

“Look,” Ichigo instigated hesitantly, “she specifically told me to keep away any mentions of her from _you_.”

Grimmjow pauses, “What?”

“Or rather, you knowing that I know anything about her whereabouts are a violation of the promise itself.” Ichigo scratched his head, “So actually, I can’t say anything more.”

“And why the fuck should I being kept in the dark?”

Ichigo narrows his eyes, “I think you know the reason for it better than me.”

Grimmjow left without asking anymore questions after that.

* * *

“That finished up simpler than I thought.” Rukia piqued, “Why in the world would you complicate things if it would end up easy like that?”

“It’s not that easy, Midget.” Ichigo scowled, “I shouldn’t have revealed anything to him from the first place. I broke the supposed promise and it’s because _you_ were the bargaining chip.”

“You’re blaming me?” Rukia gaped, “Let me tell you Kurosaki, that I am obviously the victim right here!”

 _The nerve of this man!_ Rukia gritted her teeth. She was confronted twice and Momo was in danger all because he promised to keep a secret of someone’s location to Grimmjow. And now he’s throwing the fault at her?

“Ichigo.”

“What?”

“Stop calling me Kurosaki,” Ichigo professed, changing their argument topic halfway as if it was the most typical thing in the world, “and call me by my first name.”

Rukia contemplates the idea, “I don’t know, Kurosaki-”

“Ichigo.”

“Kurosaki-”

“ _Rukia_.” The emphasis of tone from speaking her name caused Rukia to flinch. “I’m serious.”

“I think I need to sort some things out with you, Kurosaki,” Rukia confessed, “look, I get that we are getting to get closer to each other as friends, but both of our friends are getting the wrong ideas so it might be better to be a little more guarded if we don’t want people to make up titles for us.”

Ichigo furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean by wrong ideas?”

“To simplify it, they think that we’re together. As in, dating.” Rukia patiently clarified, hoping Ichigo would get the clue soon being the insensitive idiot he was.

Silence.

“And why the fuck would they think like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rukia innocently smiled, “after you paid that crepe on my behalf? Carrying me home when I’m wasted and then singling out my breakfast habit? I have _no idea_ , Kurosaki-kun, which one do you think to make them suspicious?” The raven-haired gave a fake gasp in her high pitched actress voice she used back when she crashed his date with Orihime.

Much to his annoyance with her behavior, realization dawned on him, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, _oh shit._ ” Rukia echoed and rolled her eyes, placing one of her hands on her hip. “So it would be wise for me and you to keep a little distance if you don’t want this to get messier, don’t you think?”

“Or we can just explain it to them.” Ichigo negotiated, making the petite woman to throw unconvincing looks towards him.

“Are you sure it’s the right time?” She didn’t want to push him too much and straining their newly molded truce.

Ichigo shrugs, “People will know it sooner or later anyway with you always coming back and forth on the male dormitory hallway. The guys from the same floor as us will probably figure out soon that you’re not sneaking yourself inside. If we want to simplify our condition, this should get solved soon.”

“You’re right,” Rukia agreed, “so I take it we’re not keeping it as secrets either to the mass of your fangirls?”

“You said it yourself that they were snapping shots when we were in the cafeteria,” Ichigo rephrased, “so yeah, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Ichigo answered and then throwing a sharp look to her, “Any girls except Momo are still off-limits to visit our dorm, though. Guys are fine, feel free to bring your boyfriend if you will ever have one, but don’t bring a suspicious one, or I will kick him out. I do not trust anyone else.”

“Noted.” Rukia scoffed at his authorities but conceded anyway, considering his difficult position with most people couldn’t be trusted.

The discussion caused Rukia to remember one of her previous fights with him. It took her hell of a lot of time to convince Ichigo to let Momo get inside and visit her. Ichigo only surrendered at the end because Rukia relented to violence, punched him on the stomach, and kicked him on his chin while screaming at him for being a massive jerk.

 _Well at least I didn’t kick him on his ball_ , Rukia mused.

“And since we’re going to live with each other for the whole semester, just call me Ichigo.”

Rukia narrows her eyes. “You’re bringing that up again.” She gives a questioning look. “Why are you so persistent about this, Kurosaki?”

“Calling me Kurosaki reminds me of Inoue,” Ichigo scrunched his face at the unwanted recollections, “I don’t want to be reprimanded of her every time you call me with my surname, especially since you’re going to be staying in the dorm for the whole semester.”

“Technically, Inoue is closer than you because she’s your childhood friend’s best friend. So it’s only fair I call you Kurosaki.” Rukia argued, “Calling you Ichigo by now would only lead to fuel up her and many other’s thoughts.”

“Momo calls me Ichigo,” he interjected, “I don’t see her being closer with me compared to you.”

“You just want me to call you by your first name, don’t you?” Rukia teased, smirking as she gave a meaningful look towards the man who merely scoffed at her assumptions.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Fine, Ichigo, now let’s go that ice cream you owed me because I’m craving a strawberry flavored one.”

Ichigo gives a look at her, “I never agreed to buy you any.”

“After I became insurance for something I’m unrelated to? And for being treated as your woman and get all tangled up with your rumors?” Rukia gave a dirty look, “You are the lowest, Kurosaki-kun.”

“Fine, fine!” Ichigo growled, “Only this once.” Rukia smirked in triumphant. “And you better stop that high pitched voice of yours because that voice irritates me.”

Rukia raised an eyebrow playfully, her arms folded on her chest as she asked, “And who are you to control my manner of speaking?”

“Your strawberry ice cream is drifting further away from you.” Ichigo threatened as he reprimanded her.

Rukia laughs, “Alright, alright. Now let’s get going before any of your friends finds us out and force you to treat them too, Ichigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some prompts and thoughts via my [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create Tumblr so I can easily interact with more writers and readers. Drop some prompts and thoughts via my [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


End file.
